Dance Camp
by MaggieBeth
Summary: Bella is an amazing dancer, and gets spotted at a competition; she gets invited to a camp help in New York. What will happen when a certain auburn haired god is her teacher? R&R! Redoing chapters. In the middle of a 'make-over'...
1. Ah, Sweet Starbucks

**This is a much needed re-do. Of the whole story.(:**

**Ah, Sweet Starbucks.**  
_Chapter One._

Sometimes the only thing that can calm you is the thought that you might be good enough. That for once in your life you might be okay-ish enough to become something. Sometimes is to...non-definite. This...the continuing thought that I might be able to make myself something other than then boring me was the only reason I wasn't going into a panic attack. This was the only reason I continued to drive. This was the only reason I was here.

I honestly never though I'd be here. I never thought I'd make it.

The universe cheered for me when I did. I made it.

Me, Bella Swan, made it. I was good enough, heck I was better than good. I did it.

New York was a city of millions, it was a city of talent. I was actually here, I made it. My rusty old truck had actually traveled all these miles. It survived, and so had I.

Phoenix was hundreds of miles away. I made it all the way to New York, the noise proved it. All I could hear was horns honking, sirens, angry curses, bad road rage, and conversations being shouted through cell phones. This was the city that was never still. At this ungodly hour in the morning people were still rushing, and racing. It was six a.m. the bags under my eyes proved it.

I had left the Holiday Inn at four this morning to get here early. I was on an all time caffeine low, there had to be a Starbucks or something around here...I could use something.

There we go! Starbucks!

I made a detour and parked ol' rusty close to the front. I grabbed the ten I had stashed in my bag, and began to make my way to the entrance. Ahh, the sweet smell of Starbucks...it never gets old. Renee always said I was a forty year old business woman trapped in a nineteen year old's body. She was so much more lively. Weather she knew it or not she was another reason I was here. She was so proud that I had made it this far. I made her and Charlie proud...they basically told the whole town about my good fortune and before you know it all the money was raised. I couldn't help but come. Renee was so happy. She wanted me to go out and experience life.

I planned on doing just that while I was here.

Hm, mocha frappuccino...yummyyy.

"Good morning, and welcome to Starbucks...What can I do for you today?" She was awful cheery....

"Mocha frappuccino, venti. Please." I smiled, just the thought of sweet caffeine was enough to make me smile.

"Name?" She asked as she grabbed a sharpie.

"Bella." I smiled.

She scribbled my name and called out the order. The blender started and I smiled.

Good morning new day.

I grabbed the delicious piece of heaven when it was done, and said a polite 'thanks' and left.

Ah, with Starbucks in my hand everything was looking better.

The next thirty minutes were spent jamming out to a local top one-hundred station.

"Tonight's the night night, let's live it up. I got my money, let's spend it up. Go out and smash it. Like Oh My God. Jump off that sofa, let's get get OFF. I know that we'll have a ball if we get down, and go out, and just loose it all. I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go. Lets go way out spaced out, and loosing all control. Fill up my cup, mazal tov. Look at her dancing, just take it off. Let's paint the town, we'll shut it down. Let's burn the roof, and then we'll do it again." I belted out the lyrics to the number one song in the nation. The song of my life at this moment.

The lyrics were shallow and had no meaning other than massive party...I would normally hate this song, but with Starbucks running through my system and caffeine a-plenty this song was the best.

Every song was just amazing...I was seriously deluded at the moment....

Every single ounce of confidence I had disappeared when I saw the humongous hotel...just thinking about all the amazing dancers that filled it.

I picked up the cup desperately needing the amazing-ness that was Starbucks....it was all gone.

Ah crap....

I grabbed the now empty cup and turned off the radio. I opened the door and I felt as if the weight of the world was on my shoulders. I felt like I was about to collapse as I walked up to the grand entrance. It was so beautiful it was like so Victorian, not to mention humongous. It was by far the best looking hotel around. Brick walls were going up for the first few feet, and then it became millions of windows. It was nothing short of astounding. It was gorgeous. **(Real hotel. I'll put up some pictures on my profile later maybe. It's beaitifulllllllllllll :)**

The outside paled in comparison to the inside beautiful colors flooded my vision. Staircases galore, it was sooo amazing. Words can't even describe. It was simply breathtaking. I gathered myself as soon as I realized that I was gawking like an idiot...With my composure back I began my search for the receptionist desk.

After about five minutes I found it. She was an older woman who was awfully happy considering it was barely seven o'clock.

"Welcome to The New York Palace," she smiled. "What can I do for you on this lovely morning?"

"I'm here for the dance camp, I'm sure that I'm early. If you could just tell me when to be back, and where everything is....It would help a lot. I'm absolutely lost in this city..." I sighed and gave her an exasperated smile.

"They will be meeting in the ballroom, I'll give you a map of the hotel. I'm sure you can navigate yourself from here. From my understanding it will be around noon when they meet." She rambled on and on, but this was all the information that I actually retained.

When I was sure that she was done. "Thank you soo much." I sincerely meant it. She had been the most helpful person I've meet today....besides Starbucks....but nothing beats that.

"Anything else?"

"No ma'am."

She handed my a map of the hotel, and then sent me on my way.

It was seven the meeting was at twelve...I've got a lotta time to kill...

I sat down on a sofa, and got out my phone. Might as well let Renee know I'm fine.

"_Hey Mom! I made it! I'm here siting in the lobby as I type, it's amazing. Just letting you now I'm fine. Bye, I love you.(: -B_"

Sending message....sent.

That killed a total of...two minutes.

I now had four hours and fifty-eight minutes to kill.

I decided that it would be strange if I sat in the lobby for that long so I decided that I'd go see what damage I could do in this city.

"Whoaaaaaaaaaaaa. This is beautiful!" I heard someone gush in the entrance. I tried to squeeze myself around her, but she wasn't having that.

"Do you know where the receptionist is?" The obviously excited girl asked me. She was just as pretty as the hotel. She was short no doubt, but more muscle than I could ever hope to have. She wasn't muscle man big, but most of her weight was muscle. She could probably beat me up. She was super skinny, and looked oddly like a pixie. Her short black hair framed her pale face, and even in sweat pants and a t-shirt she was...wow. I was basically checking out a girl....but she was probably the prettiest girl I've ever seen.

I smiled and gave her brief directions.

"Thank you so much...."

"Bella."

"Thank you Bella."

"Anytime..."

"Alice."

"Anytime Alice."

"It's alliteration!" She laughed at her own joke.

I laughed as well...the caffeine is really getting to me, I was actually enjoying this overly spunky girl. I would never be friends with someone like this.

"Crayola crayons can create colorful, cooky, crazy creations." I smiled. "Beat that."

"No that was beastly I don't think I could top that." She beamed.

I laughed, and was actually sad to leave the one semi-friend I had made here. I walked past her and into the entrance.

She grabbed my arm. "Bella. If I'm not being to forward...Why are you here?"

"Dance," I smiled.

"Me too!" She gushed. "I'm here for that camp. I might not need the receptionist if you can help me."

"We're meeting in the ballroom at twelve. I have a map." I showed her the small pamphlet.

"Perfect! I'll just stick with you." She smiled. "Ah, if you don't mind."

"I don't as long as you can figure out some way too entertain me and yourself till noon." I laughed.

"I wonder what damage we can do to this city...." She mumbled. "Such little time."

I snorted. "How about Waffle House, I'm feeling hash browns."

"That will do for now." She said mischievously. "I'm starting to like you Bella."

* * *

The next for hours were spent having the time of my life. Alice was great. We ate at Waffle House, then road around jamming out in her yellow Porsche. Continuously getting hit on...and then went to a local mall. She basically told me that I was looking a little plain....then told me that we only had two hours and she had her daddy's credit card. She bought me everything in the whole mall. It wasn't even funny. I wouldn't even wear half of it. She insisted that it was no problem, and that I would be thankful later.

I tried to make her stop....big mistake. She wasn't having that. I gave in and started having fun.

We made it too the hotel right at noon, and then started to make our way to the ballroom.

Arm in arm was natural for us by now. It was how we walked through the mall, and it was how we were walking now towards the ballroom.

I exhaled and inhaled many times before putting my hand on the door handle. I pulled it open and then started to make my way into the ballroom.

Alice put her hand reassuringly on my shoulder and pushed me towards the back of the room, where we both sat down Indian style.

I looked around, it was packed. Dancers from wall-to-wall. I'm sure they were better than me, and I'm sure that I'll never be as good.

Stop it Bella! I always scolded myself in my head. I'm going insane. I swear.

I practiced deep breathing as Alice went on and on about how amazing this camp was going to be...or something like that. I really should pay attention....

It wasn't long before a stunning blond haired walked to the front of the ballroom with a mic in hand. "Hello dancers! Are you ready for the camp of your life?!" She smiled enthusiastically.

An excited chorus of 'yeahs' and 'duhs' echoed through the room. I stayed silent as Alice glared at the girl...what's her deal?

"Alice," I whispered. "If you're planning on murdering her I'd do it when there were less witnesses."

"Tanya..." She seethed. "I'll tell you about it later."

"Uh, okay?" I let it go for now.

"I'm Tanya!" She beamed. "I'm going to be a teacher, but right now I'm going to give you the basics about the camp...rules, room mates, teachers, classes, everything."

"So basically we give you a lot of responsibility and even though we don't personally know any of you...You can stay out and party as late as you want, late to classes or we have to deal with the police...you're going home, and not competing for this competition ever again. We aren't you parents, and you're not babies. We expect you to handle it all maturely." She said it all sternly. I wasn't going to break the rules. I'm staying here. "Classes...you will all get the same amount of hours in each style...tango, jazz, tap, ballet, technique, lyrical, modern, even a small amount of tumbling, and of course conditioning."

With the mention of conditioning millions of sighs and 'uhhs' ran through the crowd.

"We have a great teaching staff here." She smiled and waved her hand toward a table where six teachers sat.

"I'll start out with myself 'cause I kinda have the mic." She laughed. "I'm Tanya. I'll teach tango." The crowd cheered. Boys did a few cat calls, and whistles.

I laughed, Alice tried her best not to look at Tanya.

Tanya laughed at her fan crowd and started walking toward the table handing the mic to a middle-aged woman she was tan and had a hint of a northern accent. Her hair was cut short and she looked genuinely happy to be here. She smiled and took the mic, "I'm Mrs. Jennifer, I'll be teaching you tap."

Mrs. Jennifer then passed the mic to a thirty-something year old African American woman, whose hair was cut short in millions of layers, she was very pretty, and semi pregnant. She smiled, and took the mic "I'm Mrs. Angie, I'll teach jazz, technique, and warm-up."

Mrs. Angie then passed it too a younger woman with highlights and long pretty hair. She looked to be our age, she smiled. "I'm Sam. I'll condition you, and we'll occasionally do tumbling." They are all a little to excited....

Sam passed it too.....a friggin' Greek god...."I'm Edward I'll teach you lyrical, and be a student at the same time." Edward, whoa. He had auburn hair and emerald eyes...I would tell you more, but I'm stunned beyond words right now....

Edward passed it too a younger red haired lady who spoke with a thick northern accent, and had very pretty blue eyes. "I'm Miss Samara, I'll teach you ballet and modern." She smiled, but not as genuinely as the others.

Samara passed the mic back to Tanya. "That is our expert teaching staff. Classes begin in the morning at eight sharp. Rooming...you will have a roommate...of the same sex."

Hundreds of 'boos' and 'dangs' bounced off the walls.

She smiled. "I'll call you both at the same time, but the first name I call will come up and get the schedule. You will be sharing not only a room, but a schedule."

After what felt like hours I heard my name called, followed by....Alice's!!! (How ironic?)

I stood up, and beamed and made my way to the table of teachers Edward handed me mine. I gawked, and checked him out...nooo....I made sure his shoes matched his eyes....I would never....So beautiful.

I brought it back and me and Alice poured over it as Tanya continued reading off names.

"That's the end of it. Thanks for being patient." She smiled. "Go enjoy New York, but remember the rules."

With that we were excused. Along with the schedule we were given a room key.

"Wanna go get our luggage and go to our room?" I asked while we exited.

"Sounds good to me," Locked arms we headed for the parking lot.

We loaded the shopping bags and luggage onto a luggage rack, our dancers muscles allowed us to pull them up to the elevator without any help.

We pressed in 25 and started dancing to the wonderful elevator music. Alice and I both knew exactly how to grind especially to the wonderful classics that were currently playing. Except when the doors opened up at Tanya and Edward stepped in hand in hand. Alice immediately stopped....I didn't get the memo. I continued dancing till I ran right into Edward...

I shocked and embarrassed stepped back and almost knocked over the luggage rack. "Uh, sorry......" I mumbled looking at the floor.

Tanya laughed obnoxiously. I turned a darker shade of red....stupid blush!

Edward laughed much more humbly it was almost musical....like velvet. Yes, voices can sound like velvet... "It's fine."

I basically attempted to blend into the wall, while Alice tried to hide her snorting. "Aye brutthhhaaa." She smiled.

Edward beamed. "Alice!" He released Tanya's hand and basically ran around the luggage rack and hugged Alice. Lifting her off of the ground while I did my best to make sure the luggage didn't land on the floor.

"Thanks for noticing." She smirked as he put her down. Tanya gave Alice the same glare. I was kinda scared....awkward.........

"I'm sorry, your friend was very distracting." He teased at me.

I smiled, que the blush...

"Alice!" Tanya said in an overly-excited voice.

"Tanya! Long time no see." Venom dripping in her words.

"I know! We'll have to hook up later and get caught up." She smiled...fake.

"Definitely." The elevator dinged and we both got out.

"Ah, right across the hall." Tanya did an over the top job of being excited.

"We'll I'll have to talk to you two later." Alice smiled.

So nice...it was scary....

Edward and Tanya disappeared into their room as Alice fiddled with the room key.

**It's better right?(: I thought so, haha. Go listen too Bo Burnham he's my hero.:D**


	2. Pick Up Lines?

**This is the re-do of chapter number two. :D**

**Pick Up Lines.(:  
**_Chapter Two._

The small light turned green and Alice and I both held our breath as the door opened.

We released it at the same time. We looked at each other, then the room, then back to each other.....

"One....two....three....go!" We both started running trying to pick the better of the two beds.

"Mine!" I settled for an all blue room, it was so simple...just like me. It was small, I'm sure Alice's was bigger. But this one was me. It was plain, but very pretty. Just enough space....perfect.

"Okay good. I wanted this one anyway." She shouted.

I laughed. "We might wanna go get our luggage it's sitting in the hallway...oooo...."

"Touch my stuff and you die!" Alice shouted as if anyone would be stealing stuff in a five star hotel...

Alice made it there first and shoved the cart in our room, and shut the door.

"Every thing's here." She sighed. "I was kinda scared there for a minute."

I grabbed my things, and snorted at Alice's...Alice-ness. I made my way back to my room and started putting it away. I was almost done...

"Bellaaaaaaa!" Alice's voice sang. "I'm boreddddddddddd."

"Aliceeeeeeee!" I mimicked. "Put up your things."

"I did!" She whined.

"Then help meeee." I laughed.

Alice skipped through the living room, and straight into my room.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." She chanted. "Stop being so organized." She smiled. "See, you just throw it placed. Then you forget about it....then it's like treasure when you find it!"

I laughed and sat on my bed as she...buried my things....wow.

I would never let anyone do this. I would never be friends with anyone who would do this......

"Doneee!" She sang.

"Ah I can't even tell you messed it all up." I smiled.

"What do I do now?" She pouted.

"What do you want to do?"

"Enjoy the city!" She smiled. "Tanya said so remember." She said venomously.

"Ah...Tanya....Why did you give her the death stare and the fake nice to her?"

"It's a long story." She sighed...

I looked at my imaginary watch on my wrist. "We've got plenty of it...See?" I showed her my wrist.

"Well. Tanya and I went to the same studio. The teachers loved me, like no joke. I was their favorite, only because Esme--my mother--was a dancer she started working me like a dancer at the age of three. She started turning my legs out by my hips, and putting my in splits while changing my diapers. I was perfect just because I was born literally to be a dancer. Tanya is about five years older than me, I was in her class because I advanced beyond my years. Esme lived her dreams through me...she basically wanted me to be the best and pushed me till I was. I don't resent it, because I love dance. It's my passion. Tanya has a lot of talent, but she wanted to be the star...I was...I was so young and so beyond my years. She hated me because I got and still get the attention she wants." Alice smirked.

"Ayyyyeeeee bruuuthhhaaa?" I smiled.

"Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen. He's my brother, he was born a dancer too. Carlisle--my father--doesn't approve, but Edward's not gay. We're sure, so he doesn't mind....Tanya hates me, but goes out with my brother? No one approves. I think he's only doing it because of that... Tanya and Edward meet here last year and have gone out ever since."

"That explains a lot...." I laughed. "It's all clicking now."

"Now that story time is over....We've gotta get outta the hotel room, it's our first night!"

"Okay, what would you like to do?

She smiled. "Lemme make a phone call."

* * *

"Bella. Guess what we're going tonight?" Alice was obviously excited about something.

"What?" I faked enthusiasm.

"Do you approve of clubbing?" She beamed.

"No, I can't say that I do Alice."

"Please Bella. For meeee?" She pouted.

"Fine, but what are we going to do until then?"

"Get ready...silly Bella."

"Alice it doesn't take five hours to get ready."

"It does when I'm in charge."

Now I'm scared.....

"Get in the shower." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." I saluted her.

She smacked my butt and giggled. "Good work cadet."

My mouth made an 'o' and grabbed my butt, and scampered to the bathroom.

A nice long shower.....exactly what I needed....

I stripped down, and got in so warm. I gentle spray released my tense muscles. I checked out the nice hotel shampoo. Strawberry...yum. I gently massaged it into my scalp. It felt amazing, after rinsing I decided that I'd repeat. I don't normally but this stuff smelled off the chain. **(Yes, I can make Bella think whatever I want. Ha,)** Conditioner? Strawberry to match, well....more is better. I smiled as the tangles left my hair and smoothness came in between my fingers. So soft. Oh, body wash. The best. Friscia. Odd combination, but hey....whatever works. I shaved my legs. I took a half hour shower. Man, I felt revived.

As soon as the water stopped Alice shouted. "Bella! Took you long enough. Hurry up!"

"Four and half hours is more than enough time to get ready....chill." I laughed and combed out my hair, and wrapped the soft and warm robe around me.

"Ah, that felt great," I laughed. "Now what?"

"Clothes!" She smiled.

She grabbed my wrist and all but dragged me to my room. She sat me down on my bed as she rummaged through my clothes. "Told you that trip to the mall was worth it. You've got nothing here."

She brought out a small pair of white shorts, and a blue tube top...it was shiney....

I could feel the chills going down my back...sequins....

She then accessorized...It was great. I felt like a mannequin...

She threw it all at me along with a strapless bra, and some underwear. Well...."Thanks?"

"Go change. We've got hair and makeup! Chop chop."

"Get out of my room, then I might be able to change." I snapped.

"'scuse mee." She faked being hurt and left the room.

I put it on, and I looked pretty darnnnn hot. Little more.....revealing than I'm used to, but hey it looked good. It was something new, and I only live once.

"Alice, I love it!" I smiled.

"I'm shocked." She giggled. "I was ready for a fight."

"No, I like it." I beamed and danced around in the mirror.

"Am I allowed to come in and admire my work?" She didn't wait on my answer she busted through the door.

"BELLA!" She jumped up and down, "I love it!" She grabbed my arm. "Hair and make up now,"

My stomach dropped as I saw the millions of beauty products that were taking over what was once a sink.

"Alice..." I warned.

"Shut up, and deal." She smiled evilly.

* * *

One hour and what felt like one hundred products and hair styles later....

I was a new and better Bella. Light make-up and straight hair that had curled ends... It was different but it was nice.

"I love it!" I beamed.

"Now your done. With only an hour to spare. I've gotta go make myself now." She started skipping toward the bathroom. "Mess it up, and your dead." She warned.

One hour....pop tart.....mind numbing television.

Did I tell you how friggin' amazing the 'living room' is. The couch was super comfy and the plasma screen....it was pretty flippin' sweet.

Pop Tart, yes I was so obsessed I brought a box...I'm sorry. I can't control it. It was like a meth head and his meth. Perfect.

What's on...?

Mtv....reality shows are anything but real....but it'll do for now.

Last thought before the television took over.

* * *

Alice was done, and she was....wow....I would tell you more....but I'm at a loss of words.

Her top was similar to mine it was pink and her shorts were khaki. She was so pretty.

I was soo jealous. "Alice, I thought I looked good..." I teased.

"Well..."

"Alice...do you have a keg in your pants?" I tried not to laugh....

"Uhhhhh......should I?"

"'cause I'd really like to tap that." I busted into laughter, and after Alice got it she started cracking up.

Gosh, I love pick up lines.

"Did I tell you that we're going with a crowd?" She smiled angelically.

"Uh, no you didn't actually." I sighed...."Are you for real?"

"Yes, we're going with Emmett and Rosalie...Rosalie was at the meeting today, and Emmet lived in town, he's another brother." She smiled. "You'll love him."

"That's it?"

"No, Rosalie's brother Jasper...my boyfriend." She smiled and her eyes glazed over....

"Earth to Alice..." I smiled.

"Oh and Edward." She mumbled and looked at the floor.

"ALICE!"

**Better?(:**


	3. Dollar Movies & Fries

**Dollar Movies & Fries!**

**REDO FO':D**

I didn't have much time to yell at her...we both heard a loud knock on our door about five seconds later.

She would catch it when she got home...I shot her a glare as she pranced to the door.

"Sistaaaaa!" A deep voice boomed.

"Bruthaaa!" Alice squealed.

...I probably should go out there and see them...instead I was fuming in the living room.

I turned a corner and almost screamed.

The largest man I had ever seen was standing only two feet away...he wasn't large as in fat. He was so muscular with curly brown locks and huge dimples. He was hugging Alice, and twisting her around as if she weighed nothing.

Behind him was a jaw-dropping....stunning...beautiful blonde. Who laughed at the large man's display. She was the type of girl that models would envy....

"Emmet! Stop it, my turn!" She laughed and faked stern-ness, and I took a mental note that the large man was Emmet."I want Alice!" She seemed nice enough.

"Rosie!" Alice squeled again. Blondy's Rosie? "Come 'ere!" She jumped her as well...

Family moment much?

Then another perfect piece of male specimen stepped into veiw. He wasn't as large as the other, and looked oddly like Rose. He...yeah....okay....he....was....good Lord....yum. He had blond-ish hair and smirked at the perfect family reunion.

"Hey Alice," He was much more clam than the others.

"Jasper!" She beamed, and hugged him. It was a much more personal moment, and I felt like I was...intruding on it. I turned around for a moment...

I had seemed to remain invisible...

"Alice!" Emmet didn't mind intruding... "Don't be so rude introduce me and this sexy piece of..." Rosie smacked him.

He laughed. "I was just kidding babe," he smiled charmingly at her. Ah, muscle man and blondy are together...

"Better be." She teased.

Alice disentangled herself from Mr. Yum, or Jasper...whichever you prefer. "Oh yeah..." She smiled.

"This is Bella."

"Bella, this is everybody. Everybody this is Bella."

Emmet came over and offered me a...fist? I pounded it and he smiled. "I like her already. I'm Emmet not everybody by the way."

"Nice to meet you Emmet." I said kindly.

Rosie come next and smiled and offered her hand. "I'm Rosalie" Oh...Rosalie not Rosie.

I smiled politely. "Bella."

Yummy stayed his distance, but was kind and said. "I'm Jasper. Pleasure to meet you."

"Same to you Jasper."

Edward was good at hiding... He was acting as their shadow, he stepped out and smiled.

"You already know." He smirked. "I'm Edward."

"Bella," I blushed...stupid elevator. He made Jasper a little less yummy. "Where's Tanya?"

Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice stiffened a little. "Beauty rest for classes tomorrow. Doesn't mean I can't partayy." He smiled.

Shoulders were at ease again...

Alice was the first to talk. "Uh, who has enough room in their car?"

"I have enough for seven..." Edward said. "But, you'll have to sit in the trunk turned around in a station wagon..."

"Four." Emmet sighed.

"Two." Rosalie laughed.

"None," Jasper sighed. "Car's at home still..."

"Four?" Alice offered.

"Three." I smiled. "but it's Rusty and might break down....." I laughed.

"Hmm...Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, and I can ride with Emmet, and Bella and Edward can ride in Edward's car." She smiled....I hate her...I really do.

She is evil....

"Perfect." Emmet smiled. "Let's get a moving."

Elevators are so fun...no joke. Emmet hummed the music, Rosalie smacked the side of his head. Alice laughed, Jasper looked at Alice as if she was a goddess. Edward looked at the ceiling, and I sat observing.

Emmet started dancing to the music...Rosalie didn't even try and stop him....Alice joined in, and when it dinged we practically had to push Emmet out...He was attached.

We laughed and joked as if we all went back for years through the lobby and then split up in the parking lot.

I followed Edward to his car, and got in the passenger side.....

This is going to be a long ride....I sighed.

He started the car up, and sighed. "You can have the radio."

I smiled. "Thank you!" I fiddled through the channels.

"What do you listen too?" I asked when I couldn't find anything.

"Hm, want me to plug in my ipod?" He smiled at me.

"Ah, if you listen to better stuff than this?" I teased.

"Trust me, I do." He laughed.

He plugged it in, and Swans began playing.

I danced to this song...I got here on this song. **(I HATED FORGIVE ME LOVE! LIKE FO' REAL!)**

"I love this song, it's really pretty." I smiled.

"Me too..." He said slightly dazed. He was in some far away land.....creepyyyyyy...."We might be dancing too it later. This is my dance playlist, I was listening to it on the way here. I meant to take it too my library, but if you want to listen it's fine with me."

"Why this song?" I was just curious....it was mine after all.

"At a competition I heard it, and the dance was beautiful, I decided to remember the name for future reference." He explained.

"Oh, where?"

"Phoenix."

"Oh...." I said quickly.

"What?"

"It's nothing." I mumbled.

He saw me, he might have liked me. That's something. I'll just keep it to myself.

"Okay," He sighed.

At least he let it slide.

"Is it okay if I see what else is on here?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

I fast forwarded...Everything was really pretty, I loved it all basically.

"Great taste, I really would love to dance to some of this stuff." I complimented.

He laughed. "Thanks."

I continued scrolling...it was all very pretty.

We made it to the club a little bit early. We couldn't find them anywhere in the line, and Edward couldn't find the jeep in the parking lot.

"What are we supposed to do now?" I asked him after I got bored of standing in line.

"We could always run away from the club and have a little fun ourselves..." He raised an eyebrow.

"I like the way you think Edward Cullen. I hate the club scene." I smiled.

"Where shall we go me lady, I dread it as well." He said in his best accent.

"Anywhere?" I laughed.

"McDonalds?" He said sarcastically.

"YES!" Let's go!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him down the block to McDonalds.

"I wasn't being serious..." He laughed.

"I am, I really could use some friessssssss." I moaned jokingly.

"You're one of a kind Bella." He smiled.

I dragged him there and made him order...the lady behind the counter scared me.

"One large fry and two M&M McFrostys." She said in a bored voice, and handed Edward the order.

"Yummmmm," I smiled.

"Wow." He laughed.

I ate all the fries with little help from Edward, and was done with my frosty before you know it.

I was really hungry, Pop Tarts no longer fill me up.

Edward finished his later...with help of me....I was a fattie.

"How do you stay skinny?!" He joked.

"Metabolism and dance foo'" I said in my OG voice.

He laughed.

"Eddieeeeeeeee can we please play on the playground. Pleaseeee." I gave him puppy eyes, and reluctantly he agreed.

I grabbed his wrist and yanked him twoard the large playhouse.

"First one to the top and slides on their belly down either slide wins." I stated.

"On my count one.....twooo......threeeeee....GO!"

I kicked off my shoes, and made a run for the entrance. Edward was close behind. I climbed the small stairs, and tried to remain on all fours in the tunnel. Edward was quickly gaining though. I had to make a move and fast.

"Eddieeeee," I called. "Yeah?"

"I'm stuck."

"Sucks for you," He laughed.

"You've gotta help me..."

He came about one minute later to the tunnel I was 'stuck' in. "How are you stuck again?"

I laughed pushed him in the race car, and started crawling faster than ever through the tunnel.

"You don't play fair!" He laughed.

"Sucks for you," I mocked him.

I found the green curved slide and pushed myself down on my stomach. I jumped out of the opening and started jumping up and down "Wooo hooo!"

Edward was soon to follow. "Who's the beast here?" I asked him, laughing.

"You are Miss Bella." He smiled.

"BUTTT I don't think you'll beast your way through round number two..."

And with that we were off...I don't think I had ever had this much fun.

* * *

Five and a half rounds later Edward was ready to go do more damage somewhere else.

"Where do we go from here?" I asked him as we began walking on the sidewalk again.

"Hmm..." He smiled. "I won't be sarcastic this time..."

I smiled. "Okay...."

"What time is it?"

"About nine. Why?"

"What time do you have to be home?"

"By midnight at least..."

"What about a dollar movie?"

"They have those here!?" I was obviously excited...I looked like a 'tard.

"Yeah....." He trailed of teasing me. "You've probably already seen all the movies."

"It's okay!" I beamed. "It's a move for a dollar!"

Silence.

....."Uh, okay...." He was enjoying this, my face flooded with red. "Let's get to walking."

This time he grabbed my hand and I couldn't help but sigh.

He looked backed and raised an eyebrow.

"It's for the movie....don't faller yourself." I laughed.

He chuckled and kept dragging me. "Only a few more blocks."

* * *

At eleven thirty we stepped out of the movie theater. We had a ton of fun making fun of 'Say Anything' a cheesy movie from the eighties.

We left the car at the club, that was quite a long walk, but for some reason it didn't phase me, I had Edward.

It was weird. We were...friends? He was a really fun guy....I sound like a five year old obsessed with her kindergarden teacher....

It was sad....

We started walking again in comfortable silence.

Fifteen minutes later we were there.

"Hey we never told them where we were going?" I started laughing.

"Too late." He smiled, and opened the passenger door for me.

"I'll call Alice now."

Alice answered the phone after the second try. "WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU EDWARD!?" Edward chose to put it on speaker.

"In the car, going home. Sorry, Bella and I had fun ourselves...." He looked at me and smirked.

..........................."Oh okay..." I could hear the smile in her voice."I'll see you later. We're about to leave."

We think that's what she said...It was hard to hear over the music....

"She's not that mad." I offered. "I have got some 'splainin' to dooo though." I laughed.

"Yeah," He chuckled.

"Lemme see that glorious ipod of yours."

With that all discussion was cut off and we were both wrapped in our own thoughts and the music.

After what felt like seconds we were at the hotel.

We both got out and made our way to the entrance.

The elevator was quick as well, and before we knew it out night was over.

We exited it at the same time, and began making our way to our rooms.

"Bye Bella. I had a lot of fun," He smiled. "More fun then I've had in a long time."

"Same here Eddie." I teased.

He held out his arms and I gave him a hug.

I was in Heaven, and I shouldn't be. I cursed every single nerve ending I possessed.

He let me go all too soon....he then did something....odd.

He looked me in the eyes leaned in...then looked like he was doing difficult mental math....then he pulled away and whispered "Night Bella."

"Bye."

I opened my door, and skipped to my room, I was overly giddy for some reason....I then collapsed on my bed, and couldn't wait too see Edward in my dreams.

I didn't like him though....just friends.

BS, but I'll buy it.

**I LIKE IT(: DO YOU?**


	4. Hey Becky!

**It's been re-done. A little short, but I think it's enough,(:**

_Chapter Four._  
**Hey...Becky!**

I woke up the next morning bright and early at six forty five. I always woke up early...go figure. I started to remember last nights events, and I honestly couldn't wait to see Edward...my just friend...again. I really did love being his friend he was a great guy, and Tanya was a very lucky girl...Stop thinking like that. You'll ruin it for yourself, you always do.

I woke up on the brightest and rightest side of the bed this morning. Basically on cloud nine. I listened closely for Alice...she wasn't awake.

I'm going to get the good hot water first. I smiled, and repeated yesterdays ah-mazing shower, and got out and stepped into the comfortable robe that was here.

I decided it was time to wake up Miss Alice.

"Aliceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!" I sang out. "Wakeeyyy wakeeeyyy rise and shine hurry up we're wasting time!"

"Bella, do you like living with vocal chords?" She called menacingly.

"Mh-hmmmmm." I continued shouting/singing.

"I suggest you shut up then."

Scary morning after partayyy Alice.....

I tried a different approach.

I walked into her room, and sat down beside her. Getting her pillows wet with my hair.

"Alice baby...You've gotta wake up boo." I soothed her.

"I know."

"You only have an hour to get ready, you might wanna hurry."

That got her up, and sprinting for the shower.

.......Mention looking perfect and Alice was goneeee.

I started walking...well skipping...back to my room.

I slide on some tights and rolled them up to my knees, and got some bright yellow soffees and got out my baby blue t shirt that looked...decent together. Underneath the shirt I put on my white tank top. I looked in the mirror and decided it was cute enough.

I got the gel outta my bag and started to curl my hair. It was naturally straight, but this stuff sure did make it curl. I was going to pull it up in a pony tail after it dried...as a good dancer should. Ha.

Alice was out of the shower, and basically running to her room to make herself look perfect...

I on the other hand was laying in my bed eating a pop tart waiting on my hair to dry.

I would hate her if I didn't love her...She's the exact opposite of me, and I love her for it. Like no joke.

It was weird, and disfunctional, but all-in-all she was the closest friend I have ever had, and I just met her yesterday.

Alice soon was rushing to get her dance bag together, and some bottled waters in there. She was...so unorganized, but yet so together at the same time. She was...odd.

I pulled my bag outta my closet, and I put a water in there out of the fridge.

My hair was dry and I pulled it up. I looked cute if I did say so myself.

Alice...looked....wow. She was really cute, she had on pink basketball shorts and a lime green tank top with a gray one underneath, she was soo adorable...like a mini watermelon. So cute. I smiled.

"Awh, Alice you look super adorable." I laughed.

"You too," She said sarcastically.

"Party to hard last night?" I asked.

"Yes, I have the worst headache." She sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you so chipper this morning?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy to be alive." I smiled.

"It's Eddie boy don't lie."

"Kinda."

"That's what I thought."

I hate Alice she saw right through me.

It was almost time to go, I made Alice take some medication for the headache, and we started to make our way to the ballrom for warmup.

Alice smiled when she saw Eddie and Tanya exiting at the same time.

Edward looked at me and smiled crookedly.

Swoonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn...........

"Hey you guys!" Alice smiled and immediately cheered up.

"Hey Alice." She smiled so fake. "Hey...Becky!"

"It's Bella." Edward corrected her.

"Hey Tanya." I smiled. "Hey Edward."

"Hi." He mumbled.

The elevator ride...awkward....

When we finally got out I breathed a sigh of relief, and Alice and I made our way to the ballroom arm and arm leaving Edward and Tanya behind.

Seeing them together...it kinda stung....but we're just friends.

I don't like him like that!

That was a lie.

I was jealous of Tanya.

It made me sick to my stomach.

**I like it, do you?(:**


	5. Chapter 5 redoing

Author note: Tumbling, sorry I didn't answer this question last time

**Author note: Tumbling, sorry I didn't answer this question last time. Okay, it means the gymnastics kind; we take it at my studio. It builds arm muscles, which helps the ever elusive floor moves. It also builds leg muscles, which helps about everything. Last but not least, it builds balance, and as Jeff-en-er puts it "Helps you find your core," all in all it just helps you technique wise. I'm trying to update more often, but I have a paper to write, a math test, a science test, and a language test. So if it doesn't come as quick as possible sorry… :) **

**I am also very sorry I should have uploaded this yesterday but my computer wasn't working at all. So I couldn't, and I am very sorry! **

**VERY IMPORTANT! I AM GOING TO RE-DO CHAPTERS 2 AND 3 BECAUSE THEY ARE UTTERLY HORRID AND WRITTEN JUST BECAUSE I WANTED MORE REVIEWS… SO CHECK THEM OUT SOMETIME NEXT WEEK AND THEY SHOULD BE A LOT BETTER! **

_Chapter Five_

Warm Up! :)

Alice and I walked down the hallway arms interlocked. Nothing abnormal, well it wasn't until we both heard the sickly sweet voice of Tanya.

"Bella, Alice! Over here!" she shouted from down the hallway.

"Hey, Tanya." We said together.

"I was just wondering if ya'll had fun last night?" she asked suspiciously.

My cheeks burned red, and I looked at the floor, it had a very interesting pattern. It was a burgundy diamond, followed by a brown one, then a burnt orange one, and then it repeated itself. Modern yet fashionable. Alice noticed my averted gaze, and bless her, she spoke for me.

"It was fun; New York is truly the city that never sleeps." She said calm and cool. Did I mention that I loved her?

"Ah," she said. "What did you do?"

"We went to one of the many clubs, 'Dazzled'. I think? Wasn't it Bella?" She snickered but it was so low only I heard it. She just fed me to the sharks, did I mention that I hate her.

"Yes," I murmured.

"What?" Tanya asked, her voice made me shiver involuntarily.

"Yeah, the club was called 'Dazzled'." I said louder. This wasn't the new Bella, she would never fear in the presence of the enemy.

"Edward looked simply awestruck when he came home; I think your dancing scared him." She giggled.

"Maybe, my dancing left him speechless." I giggled, mimicking her perfectly.

"What-Ever." She said her voice cold, and she enunciated every syllable of the word.

Alice sighed and said "Tanya, accept it people tend to better than you at a lot of things, your jealousy makes people hate you."

Tanya huffed and in a dramatic fashion turned and walked away. Alice snickered.

"I have always wanted to say that." Alice said in between giggles.

We continued walking, and got into the elevator. "Are you as nervous as I am right now?" I asked as the silence started to get a little awkward.

"No, I happen to like attention." She said smugly.

"I should have guessed that, well I am not a huge fan, and I am about to pee myself." I sighed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you because we are two floors away from the ballroom, and even the best fashonista's can't fix that."

"Alice, don't say anything is impossible."

The elevator bell rang and we exited. We locked arms and proceeded to make our way to the ballroom where everyone's warm-up would be held.

It was just as grand as it was yesterday, simply gorgeous. The carpet was just like the kind upstairs in the hallway. I hadn't really noticed that yesterday. The ceiling was high up, and made the room look much bigger than it really was.

Then I saw _him_ and my breath caught in my throat. His hair in all its auburn colored glory was sticking out at awkward angles, but it made him angular facial features more expressive. He was wearing a hoodie that read "Auburn Tigers", the college that I was going to be attending next year, and I was super excited was he going to my college next year? His legs had sweatpants to cover the well defined muscles that he had. He was beautiful, and he didn't even try.

"Good Morning!" Her squeaky voice brought me out of my Edward induced trance. "As you know the first class of the morning will be warm up. Angie will be running warm up today, and Jennifer will tomorrow—they alternate." She paused. "That is about all of the announcements for this morning so without further ado I give you Mrs. Angie."

Applause sounded throughout the room, as Angie took the stage. She was a very large African American woman, and you wouldn't think that she could dance to save her life. Her hair was very short and had a million tiny layers in it. She looked like someone's mother who had gotten lost backstage, and decided to come her. Maybe that was why we were cheering. She probably can't warm us up for anything… I smiled and started to clap. Alice has gotten the same thought and joined in as well.

"Now, I might not look the part, but I promise you won't be cheering at the end of this." She smiled a little too innocently. "Fifth position." She instructed. My turn out was pretty amazing, so my fifth looked wonderful. Alice's was much the same. "Eight tondos **(Spelling?)** in front, eight to the side crossing, eight to the back. Four to the front, side and back. Two to the front side and back. Then one to the front, side, and back. Then were going to start doubles, same pattern, slow and then fast."

No introductions? She walked over to the music player. Clubbing music? No, it was more like techno remixes, of today's songs. "5, 6, 7, 8!" She began beating on the stage floor since she was sitting—to get a better look at our feet I'm guessing—we went out on each beat. When we were finished with the ungodly torture that had been unleashed upon us we began the doubles, slower, and then faster. My standing leg was hurting, because all my weight was over that foot; my arms were throbbing because they had been in second all this time. This girl was going to be the death of me I stole a glance at Alice she was apparently having just as much trouble as I was with this. When we were finished we did it on the other leg.

After that we did more excruciating workouts that were going to make me very sore in the morning.

We did over 800 crunches, about twenty in a different position and then we would switch. Needless to say I was about to pass out when we finished with those.

Then we did partner stretches. Alice was going to be my partner, but Jasper had to walk over and sweep her off her feet.—Literally he picked her up, and took her over to the corner and she was all, but forced to work with him— I began looking around for Rose, but she was nowhere to be found. She and Emmett must have had a rough night… Thankfully Tanya wasn't there and Edward was in need of a partner. Wait that was not thankfully! Edward was not going to stretch me out! Isn't this what I want? The new Bella anyway. Edward hadn't noticed that like I had. I walked over to him, and poked him on the shoulder. He turned around to face me, and I nearly ran out of the room. Keyword being nearly I had enough guts to wait until he saw me.

"You need a partner too?" I asked my voice didn't falter once.

"Well it looks like it…" he trailed off.

"Would you like to be mine?" I asked eyebrows raised.

"Sure," he smiled.

Angie had to interrupt our moment. "One partner on the floor butterfly position nose to toes!"

I was first and did as I was told. "Over by yourself!" My knees were on the floor, and my nose was to my toes. I was naturally flexible. "Partner's push!"

Edward put his chest on my back and his hands on my knees. I could apparently go farther that I thought. My chest was almost touching my legs. Not to mention that his glorious chest muscles weren't an incentive to do far better that I ever though I could. "Legs straight out nose to knees!" Once again I was pretty much perfect at stretching this was no problem for me. "Partners push!" Edward placed his hands on my knees, and his chest on my back. I think that I am in heaven.

The stretches were much the same, for a little while, but then Angie yelled "Legs in the air backs on the floor!" she sighed and said "Partners this means that you are going to be in the front! Drop the legs! Oh my god this means the one on the floor is in a straddle!" She said after she noticed that her directions weren't so clear. "Partners push on the thighs nowhere near the knees!" Edward placed his hands on my inner thigh. I bit back a sigh. "Push on one, rotate them back on three, four!" Edward did as he was told, and it really stretched out my hips, and split, but I hardly noticed with Edward leaning over me smiling it was hard to notice anything.

Then after that we did the dead frog—you're lying on your stomach, with your legs behind you in a triangle, like criss-cross-apple-suace but you're on your stomach—Edward was sitting on my hips, and he had to push my feet down, this is the only stretch that I couldn't do for the life of me. He pushed my feet so that they were on the floor and I had to fight to keep my screams of pain inside of me this, hurt more than anything.

"Don't tense up on me, this will help you out a lot" Edward said as he continued this horrible process.

It took a lot but I kept my muscles relaxed, and it didn't hurt as much anymore. "Thank you, Edward." I did the same thing to Edward, and he also was pretty dang flexible for a guy. Thank god he wasn't gay…

I did just as he had done to me, and he never once tensed up on me. Of course he was a teacher there wasn't anything that he wasn't perfect at.

After that we did extensions we had to lean up against the wall considering the fact that there weren't bars, the wall made them hurt a lot worse. I lifted my left leg up first and Edward placed his hands around my ankle, and on my thigh, and pushed it until it was touching my ear. It hurt more than the stupid dead frog, but it was worth it, with Edward this close tome I could smell his wonderful scent, and see the light layer of perspiration on his forehead. He smiled and blew in my face.

"What was that for?" I whispered.

"You were holding your breath. Your mom never did that to you when you said you were going to hold your breath until she gave you what you wanted?"

"No I'm afraid I haven't."

"Ah, well I did that quite a few times."

I smiled. "You didn't have to hold your breath, one little smile and I would crumble at your feet."

"Mh-hm" he said speculatively. "I might have to try that later."

We were so caught up in our little world we didn't notice that we had moved on to the other leg. Edward quickly dropped mine a gracefully grabbed the other one and pushed it until it was at my ear.

"War eagle, by the way." I said.

"Ah, you noticed that huh." He smiled.

I held my breath and once again he blew in my face.

"Yes, my mom and dad went to Auburn, it's where I am going next year." I said shakily.

"Next year will be my second year there; I hope that I will be seeing you around the campus then."

"Yeah you most definitely will."

Then Angie shouted "Partners switch!"

Edward tock my spot against the wall and I stretched him much like he did me. He was also perfect at this. We talked about classes, and everything that I had to see. He mentioned Tumors Corner, where you tepid a tree after the Tigers won a game. This year we were going to win 'em all, baby.

Angie smiled when we were all finished with class. "Thank you all! See you tomorrow!" she courtside, and we did the same and all said "Thank you Mrs. Angie!"

We had a lot in common, but I think that I am coming off as a friend, and not a girlfriend. _Well that will have to change, now wont it?_

**Next chapter might have some Edward point of view. But I need about twenty reviews to get that going. **

**Push the magic purple button, because it will make me smile :)**


	6. Chapter 6 redoing

I know you guys wanted some Edward point of view, but I couldn't put it in this chapter but sometime soon I promise

**I know you guys wanted some Edward point of view, but I couldn't put it in this chapter but sometime soon I promise. I hope y'all won't kill me. :)**

**NEW STORY! You guys have got to check it out it's called "Summer Love?" reviews and all would be nice on that one as well. :)**

_Chapter Six!_

What!?

After I found Alice we left the ballroom, and went to the shuttle that was going to be taking us to and from the studio every day depending on classes today we were going to the other studio—the only class that was going to be held in the hotel for Alice and myself was warm-up.—The other studio was about two miles down the road.

Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper also had to ride the shuttle, so we all waited outside together. Rosalie was sharing a few stories about Emmett and herself. I was about to cry from laughing so hard. Edward was looking at me funny, and Alice was laughing hysterically like me, although she had heard them—and probably been there—before.

The shuttle pulled up it was lavender, and said the name of the company on it. We hoped on and Alice and Rosalie had chosen to leave me at this moment and once again I was forced to sit with Edward.

"Bella?" he asked sheepishly.

"Yes, Edward." Just his name brought that stupid smile to my face.

"Care to share a seat with me?" He smiled his lopsided smile, and the butterflies came back.

"Of course Edward." I smiled and took a seat.

"Are you ready for class?"

"Nope I think I will be permanently sore after Angie's class."

"Yeah that was pretty brutal."

"When I first saw her I was like 'Ah, this won't be so bad, I mean she's short, black, and has more rolls than a bakery; this won't be that bad.' And boy was I wrong, my calves, and hips feel like jelly."

"We had her last year, I was prepared, but I thought that since we had so many newbie's—no offense—that she would take it easy on us. With no avail I'm afraid."

"This newbie is going to kick your but later for that comment."

"Mh-hm sure…"

With that the shuttle came to a halt, and we all got out. I was going to prove his wrong, of that I'm positive.

We stepped off the bus, and I soon found myself being swept inside by the small pixie known as Alice. I laughed, and soon we were inside, oh-my-god! This was amazing, the studio was huge, it had about five rooms and a small lobby, bathrooms, and a snack machine, that was fully stocked with water, and snacks. It also had an upstairs where private lessons were held, Alice and I walked upstairs and it was beautiful. It was very open, and had speakers in every corner. The rooms downstairs were much the same, but this one had windows that opened up to the back, and it showed you a perfect view of New York, New York.

"This is perfect!" Alice sighed. We were still upstairs gawking at the beauty. "We better get down there class started about five minutes ago."

"Yeah I guess so."

The rest of the day passed quickly, and I was smiling uncontrollably. Edward's class was by far my favorite. We had danced to 'Forgive Me Love', and he even put some of my moves in there. I was constantly complimented on my great skills throughout that class. It was around two, and we hadn't gotten the chance to eat yet.

"Alice can we grab something to eat, I am absolutely famished." I asked as we waited for the shuttle to take us back to the hotel.

"Yeah sure, we have to get dressed first though." I looked down at my appearance I was very sweaty, and my warm-ups weren't looking as good as they had this morning. I am pretty sure my hair looked much the same; it had fallen down to many times to count.

"Probably…"

She smiled and we hopped into the shuttle. This time she was nice enough to offer to sit with me, but Jasper is far too greedy for that. I once again had to sit with Edward.

"Hey, seat buddy!" I smiled and plopped into the seat.

"Hello, beautiful." He smiled, and I stopped breathing, beautiful? Nope not me, he was confused…

"What!?" I asked incredulously.

"You're very silly Bella." He chuckled, and smiled sheepishly.

"You're a charmer, you know that right?" I teased.

"I've been told."

We remained silent for the rest of the ride.

Alice and I were in the process of getting ready to eat when we hear a very high pitched scream from outside.

We ran to the door, but only peeked through the peep hole, so whoever it was could keep their dignity.

It was Tanya. She was on the floor screaming, and looked like she was about to have a mental breakdown.

She finally fell into a wild heap on the floor. She started to dry heave.

"He will not break up with Tanya Denali!" She huffed whilst crying.

Alice pulled me away from the door, and stage-whispered. "Edward broke up with Tanya!"

"I noticed." I whispered back. "I am going to go finish getting ready."

I practically ran back into my room, I slammed the door and slid down it.

Edward had broken up with Tanya.

And I couldn't help this nagging feeling that was telling me maybe he had done it for me.

**You like? Tell me! I will probably write some more tonight maybe two chapters in one day, but that depends on you. Give me ten and I will post it tonight!**

**Now press the indigo magic button and all your dreams will come true. :)**


	7. Chapter 7 redoing

You guys are amazing

**You guys are amazing! Ten reviews in just a couple of hours as promised I am giving you two chapters in two days. :) Jacob will never be with Bella in my stories. So please don't ask me to put them together, he is just a p.m.s.ing puppy. And I hate him more than just about anything. :) No offense was intended in that statement, just an opinion. I'm thirteen never kissed a boy, so if it isn't all that great sorry. Use your own imagination. Sorry I couldn't post this last night, it wasn't as easy to write as I had planned. :(**

**Song for this chapter would be 'You Picked Me' by A Fine Frenzy. **

_Chapter Seven!_

Not Possible…

I gathered myself. And I crawled into my bed. I sat there thinking about everything. Tanya was so sad, she must have liked him. Why would he do that? It wasn't for me was it? It couldn't be it just wasn't possible. He didn't like me, I was helplessly falling, no doubt, but him… no. He wasn't, and never would be. He is just so perfect, and I am just so not… Nor could I ever be.

It just wasn't possible.

"Bella! Babe, we gotta get going." Alice called from outside the door.

"I'm not that hungry anymore. Call Jasper, he'll go with you. I'll find something here." I answered, thankfully my voice kept steady.

"You sure?"

"Yeah positive,"

That was just about the only thing I was certain about right now. I wasn't hungry I honestly couldn't keep anything down right now. I heard her footsteps fade, and the door close. She was gone, and I was alone. I would always be alone. There really isn't anyone out there is there? I would never find my soul mate.

I closed my eyes. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, but just a nice dream would be good right now. Anything to take me away from the reality that had come crashing down upon me.

I heard a knock on the door. I heaved myself off the bed reluctantly and walked out of my bedroom and towards the front door. I opened it and it was _him._

"Bella?" His soft velvet voice asked.

"Edward." I mumbled, and averted my gaze to the floor.

He put his hand under my chin and tilted my head towards him. He leaned in closer, and I could feel and smell his breath. He was breathing heavier, and I had just stopped breathing all together. He leaned in closer, and his lips crashed onto mine. His arm wrapped around my waist, and mine came to rest behind his head. His lips started to move against mine, and I followed the movement. "Bella," he sighed and when his lips moved to make the word, I moved mine with his. I pulled away from him, but he kept his arm around my waist.

"What was that for?" I asked breathlessly.

"Bella." He sighed. He grabbed my hand and led me to the sofa. He sat down and then pulled me into his lap. "That was a kiss and a pretty amazing one if you ask me."

"Why did you do it?"

"What?"

"Tanya she was having a mental breakdown in the hallway,"

"I broke up with her…"

"Why?"

"You." He said it so simply it made my heart flutter.

"Care to explain."

"Bella, Bella, Bella." He sighed. "You're a very silly girl, you know? I saw you at that competition, what two months ago, and I couldn't get you off of my mind. I saw your face in my dreams and I didn't even know you! I sent you an invitation to this camp, because I wanted to get to know you. Your amazing, as a dancer, and as a person. Something Tanya could never be. Bella I kind of really like you, but not as a friend…"

"Edward, that means a lot, but Tanya is…well Tanya. Your just taking a break, and you should be calling her right now apologizing. Instead of sitting here complimenting me…"

"Bella!" he shouted. "Don't you think that for one moment that you are not as good as anyone! Whoever has you convinced that you are unworthy, is deranged! Bella your perfect…" he finished out quietly.

"Edward. I like you a lot more than I care to admit, but come on you can't be serious."

"I am one hundred percent serious."

Then he once again swooped in for another mind blowing kiss.


	8. Chapter 8 redoing

GUYS 100 REVIEWS I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH

**GUYS 100 REVIEWS I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! IT MIGHT NOT SOUND LIKE A LOT TO YOU, BUT TO ME IT IS SIMPLY ASTOUNDING! THANK YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH! AS PROMISED HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER, IN EDWARDS POINT OF VIEW!**

CHECK OUT SUMMER LOVE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GO CHECK IT OUT! LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS! NEW CHAPTER WILL BE COMING YOUR WAY SUNDAY!

THANK YOU! AND WITHOUT FURTHER ADOU HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER!

_Chapter Eight!_

My Silly Bella…

Bella was now lying in my lap, her lips were slightly swollen, but she still looked amazing. We were watching T.V., and I heard Bella's stomach growl.

"Are you hungry, love?" I asked looking down at her.

"I'm starving. I'll go make something, anything you want?" She asked looking up at me. She started to sit up.

"Don't you dare move how about we go to diner?"

"Edward I look horrible!" She argued she was wearing jeans, and very wrinkled shirt, she didn't have any makeup on, and her hair was a mess, but she looked perfect to me. Although, I was a little bias.

"You look far to tempting, as is. But you can go get dressed if you want…" I compromised.

"Forget it! I am way too hungry to waste time getting ready. Let's not go anyway to fancy though."

"That can be arranged," I smiled my charming lopsided grin, and picked her up bridal style. She started beating on my back.

"Edward Cullen! Put me down, right this instant!"

"Nah, I think I like you better here in my arms." I kissed her forehead.

"Edward, please, pretty please?" She pleaded looking through her eyelashes.

"Bella, please, pretty please?" I mimicked, I was about to give in, when she 'huffed' and slid her arms around me. We were now in front of the elevator, and we were getting strange looks from innocent passers.

"Edward!" She stage-whispered, "People are staring at me!"

"It's okay, as long as they don't make a move on you." I teased.

"Edward!" She playfully swatted my arm.

I simply smiled, amazed at how easily I could be myself around her.

I carried her in my arms till we got to the small Italian restaurant about two blocks away from the studio. I put her down, and smiled. "This is Bella Italia, a very small and quaint restaurant; do you think you look good enough to get in without complaint?"

"It seems fine," She allowed.

I intertwined my fingers with hers, and she smiled, and proceeded to drag me into the restaurant, don't mess with hungry Bella…

"Hello, I am Lauren, and I will be your server tonight, how many?" She asked in a nasally voice, she was talking to me, and wasn't even acknowledging that Bella was standing here as well.

"Two…" I said simply.

"Follow me," She took us to a small table in the back, and we sat across from each other.

"What do you feel like?" I asked as I skimmed through the dishes, I had been here before, but I really don't know what I want.

"I think the mushroom ravioli sounds good…" She folded the menu, and placed it at the edge of the table, "What about you?"

"I think I might try that."

"Here's your breadsticks." Lauren placed the steaming hot basket in front of us; leaning lower to give me a 'good view' I averted my gaze, and mumbled a 'thank you.'

"What will ya'll be having tonight?"

"Two mushroom raviolis, and two cokes." I smiled looking directly into her eyes. She practically fell onto the table, but she soon was able to turn around and stumble into the kitchen.

"You really shouldn't do that you know?"

"Do what?" I asked completely intrigued, I cocked my head to the side and raised my eyebrows.

"Dazzle people." She said simply.

"I dazzle people?"

"Do you think everyone gets their way that easily?" She asked.

"Do I dazzle you?" I didn't want to answer that question, so I distracted her with another.

"Frequently." She admitted. I smiled, and reached for her hand across the table.

"It can't even compare to what you do to me."

Needless to say; she blushed.

"Thanks…" She mumbled.

"Anytime, love." I smiled her favorite lopsided grin.

Dinner went by quickly Bella loved everything, and even let me pay without much of a fight.

While we were walking back to the hotel it started pouring rain. Bella laughed, and grabbed my hand. She pulled me into the middle of the sidewalk, and started dancing. She looked like a four year old, and I couldn't help but start to dance with her. People were looking at us funny but we couldn't be having more fun. Bella was wet, and didn't have a dry part on her, I was much the same, but she pulled it off wonderfully. I didn't think I looked that beautiful wet.

"You're going to get sick." I was laughing, but we really did need to get inside.

"Chill Edward." She sighed, and continued playing in the rain.

"Bella, please listen if you get sick my conscious will kill me…"

"Aw, Edward." She sounded like a sulking child, it was very cute.

'_Edward'_ I mentally scolded myself _'get her inside.'_

I listened to myself, and I decided to take her inside the closest building which was the studio. I pulled her arm, and she put up a fight, but after a few pretty pleases she let me drag her inside.

I pulled her inside, and we sat in the lobby. It was silent. Was she mad at me?

"Bella, I just didn't want you to get sick, love. Please don't be mad…"

"I was having fun!" She argued.

"We can have fun in here too!"

"We can?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Only two people, we can't play that."

"Have you ever, or would you rather."

"Nice rhyme Edward. I am proud. Sure…I guess."

"I'll start and thank you I am the master of poetry." I smiled. "Have you ever had a true boyfriend?"

"Nope, well not until you…"She smiled. "What about you serious girlfriends?"

"Tanya doesn't count; I went out with her out of boredom. I shouldn't have I know, but the past, is the past…" I sighed. "Would you rather kiss Robert Pattinson, or Jackson Rathbone?" I asked. I was pulling for Robert I had always been told I looked like him…

"Tough one," She looked deep in thought. "Robert is gorgeous, and all but Jackson makes me swoon. Jackson Rathbone."

"Why?" I asked.

"My turn!" She laughed. "Kristen Stewart or Nikki Reed?"

"Kristen, no doubt. Nikki is pretty, but Kristen is more innocent."

The game continued in much the same way, she would ask a random question, and I would as well. It was fun, until…

"Would you rather kiss me, or keep talking?" She smirked, and looked at me through her long lashes.

"Ah," I put my finger under my chin pretending to be considering the talking… "I don't know, talking is nice and all, but look at those glorious lips…"

"Edward,"

"Kiss you,"

And I did, but this time the electricity was so much more powerful, it wasn't ever going to get old to me. Her soft lips moving with mine in perfect sync. Her scent taking me under, her hands weaving themselves in my hair, and mine resting on her small waist. I had never felt like this before. It started off sweet, and soft, but soon grew fiercer. It was tantalizing, and enticing, it was perfect. My little piece of heaven, my silly, and beautiful Bella.

**YOU LIKE? I know it was about as fluffy as a marshmallow, but it was sweet. I wanted to get some fluff in there, before I have to put in the talks with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and the parents. Don't worry there will be trouble in paradise. Warning drama coming soon… :)**


	9. Chapter 9 redoing

Yeah it's an update… sorry it took so long

**Yeah it's an update… sorry it took so long. Fun week, though parents went out for their anniversary and I can't go out of the house so I decided why not write another chapter. I want reviews a plenty on this okay?? ;) **

**And whoever asked if I write professionally or if I think I am good at it, something of that matter. Nope I don't write for anything but personal enjoyment. My English teacher actually told me that I was one of the worst in my grade at writing. No I don't consider myself that good. My teacher kinda ruined it for me, and I thank you all so much for telling me how good I am I mean my self confidence raised about twenty notches when I got 100 reviews. It honestly amazes me. **

_Chapter Nine_

**You and Him? **

Edward and I stayed in the studio, and waited for the rain to stop or to let up a little. He was perfect. Simple as that, his touch, his smell, his hair, and just him in general. I sound like some love sick puppy, but it is truer than I care to admit.

We sat their in a comfortable silence. I was currently lying on the floor, and Edward was on top of me, his head resting on my stomach. I was playing with his hair absentmindedly, it was so soft.

I wonder what Alice and the gang are doing? As soon as that thought left my mind I sat up and practically knocked Edward over.

"Edward, what are we going to tell them?" I asked.

He still looked confused when he replied. "Who is them?"

"Emmett, Rosalie, Rosalie, Jasper, and more importantly Alice…" I sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"What if they liked Tanya—except for Alice—what if they don't think I am good enough for you, what if they don't like us together, what are we going to tell them Edward?" I was now rambling, but I didn't care, my voice was on the edge of hysteria, but I couldn't believe it we hadn't thought this though. "Alice said she would be home soon, and she left what two hours ago? Alice must be worried, and at home scared out of her brains, Edward what are we going to do?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella." He chimed slightly angry. "They love you more than me sometimes, they hated Tanya. We will tell them the truth. That we like each other, and are trying to give dating a try. Bella, Alice looses time when she is with Jasper, much the same with Rosalie and Emmett; they probably are waiting out on the rain too. They wont care, they will be just as happy about it as we are. I promise." He finished, and smiled then pulled me into a warm embrace. I wrapped my arms around him, and kissed his neck lightly.

"You're sure?"

"Yes,"

"Okay."

I sighed and heaved myself off of the floor. I put my hand out, and helped him up he mumbled a thanks, and we left the studio and began walking hand and hand to the hotel.

"Where will Tanya be staying now that you guys…"

"Broke up." He finished for me.

"Yeah,"

"Well I think that she will get her own room, or stay with someone, I told her to get her things out."

"Wasn't that a little harsh?"

"She deserved it!"

"Why?"

"She accused me of cheating on her with you. I was never unfaithful to her."

"Oh…."

"Sorry, but she did." He sighed. He lifted our hands and kissed my hand gently. "It was so worth it."

I smiled, and then opened the door of the grand entrance to our hotel. And we began to make our way to the elevator.

He pushed the button to take us away to our floor. We then began to walk to our room.

Alice was seated on the sofa alongside Jasper, and they weren't watching or doing anything. They looked like disapproving parents…

"Bella, where have you been?" Alice asked as we walked into the living room.

**GIVE ME TEN REVIEWS AND ANOTHER CHAPTER WILL BE ADDED!**


	10. Chapter 10 redoing

**Here it is. I had to make some changes. Thank you guys for being patient. :) and thank you guys even more for the twenty something reviews I got on summer love. And I know that was childish, and I don't care. I told you guys not to review on chapter ten, but you did anyway. So I guess that I am going to have to open up a whole new chapter. Its okay you guys I still 'love' you. :) **

**Also this isn't as long as I promised. It was actually two chapters combined, but I have a virus and it delted the second five pages. So this chapter is actually five pages. I am SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY, but I will post another chapter up soon.**

**Chapter ten!**

_You and him? What?_

Alice and Jasper finally stood up from their rigid poses on the sofa, after a few moments of awkward silence. Edward and I remained quiet in the doorway, hands still intertwined, and a crimson blush on my face.

Alice was the first to speak. "Bella, care to tell the class what this is about?"

I'm sure my blush turned about ten shades darker, I shook my head, and buried myself in Edward's side. "Not really."

"Bella," she repeated a hint of menace in her tone.

"Edward and I are…" I paused 'going out' sounded like some middle school term, 'going steady' was like from the fifties, and 'friends with benefits' was way out of the question. "Seeing each other, but in a more romantic way…" that worked right? I felt Edward's side shake with hidden laughter. Apparently not. "We just started today, you're the first to know, and I wouldn't have wanted it any other way…" butter her up Bella, that's the way to do it.

Alice finally smiled. "Thank you Bella,"

"You're welcome…" I trailed off. What was she thanking me for?

She ran over and hugged me. "Tanya was terrible, you are simply amazing. I knew you two were meant for each other!" she gushed. "The whole disappointed parent thing… well it was for show, and you sure were fun to watch. Your blush is simply adorable dear."

I bite her shoulder. She jumped back. "You idiot! You had me terrified. Best friends don't to that to each other!"

She smiled more radiant than I have ever seen. I didn't think it was possible for her cheeks to get so wide. "Best friends?"

"I thought so…"

"Bella! I am so sorry, I love you best friend."

"Don't let it go to your head." I laughed it had already gone straight to her huge head. Sad thing is I loved her for it.

"Too late." She then hugged Edward and I both,

"Brother dear. You hurt her, I will double it on your sorry behind." She threatened him while we were still hugging. It was the kind of calm that made you more scared than anything.

"I promise—no I swear that I won't hurt her." He said just as calm.

He had apparently dealt with scary Alice before.

She then let go, and returned to Jasper's side. "I am happy for the both of you, Tanya wasn't your best choice Edward." Jasper mumbled while putting his arm around Alice.

He being a man of few words has us all laughing.

"Sorry, that wasn't very polite." He had the manners of a good southern boy.

Alice smiled, and playfully hit his arm. "It's okay; we all know what you mean."

"Jasper is staying here tonight. We haven't had much time together since we had to move in and get settled." Alice said after a few moments.

"Ugh, okay…"

"Alone." She repeated.

Oh…. "Can I stay with you Edward?"

"Of course, love." He smiled.

I hugged him once again, and then left to get an overnight bag. I have never seen a boy's room, regardless of how lame that sounds. I was very nervous. I knew I talked in my sleep what if I let something embarrassing out? Oh lord. What about Tanya. She was dry heaving in the hallway. What if she hadn't left yet? I didn't want to get on her bad side. Although I was probably already on it. This could make it ten times worse. Would we be sleeping in the same bed? I was going to hyperventilate…

I grabbed a leotard and tights, pajamas, toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, and other necessary items. Even if I was scared I would look pretty stupid if it took me twenty minutes to grab an overnight bag…

I placed the items carefully in my old handbag. It was huge and I could use it as a suitcase right? I also grabbed my dance bag, wouldn't want to forget that.

I walked out of my room five minutes later. I was still scared beyond belief, but it didn't really matter anymore. I wasn't really worthy of Edward, so I was just lucky that he wasted his time with me…

Edward was sitting on the sofa along with Alice and Jasper. They were watching some football game. It was Saturday. Auburn Tigers vs. Georgia was on today wasn't it? Auburn was currently ahead 13 to 10. Crap! Morino through a pass down the middle of the field to Greene who caught if flawlessly in the in zone. "Touchdown Georgia!" The telecaster called. Edward hung his head in his hands. It was his college team. Poor Edward.

I walked over dropped my purse, overnight bag, and dance bag and moved his arms off of his knees and sat on his lap. He moved me so that I was comfortable, and he could still see the T.V. four minutes left in the fourth quarter. Auburn had to get a touchdown to win. Our quarterback decided to run the ball. After we got inside our own twenty we were on fourth down, we could either kick it for a field goal—our kicker wasn't that great—or run to the in zone, for first down. If we kicked the field goal we wouldn't win we would have lost by one, or we could have gotten the touchdown—unlikely—we could win. Please…come on tigers.

Alice and Jasper were on the edge of their seats, as Edward was, I was about to fall off his lap. Stupid Georgia defense, we couldn't make it to the in zone. Two minutes left. Auburn was going to lose fourth freaking year in a row.

Edward looked crestfallen. I lifted his chin up and kissed his cheek, and pushed them up with my fingers. "Get your stuff, love." He said quietly.

**(Yeah I know enough football to get by, but not that much. So ugh I don't think that was perfect, but I don't really care. All I know is that we lost, and it really was the fourth year. Did any of you watch it? :)**

"Okay." I got up and held out my hand. He grabbed it, and I pulled him up. I couldn't help but notice Alice practically punch Jasper in excitement. Then I leaned over to get my stuff, still holding his hand. After loading my arms with stuff we headed towards the door. "Bye Alice, Bye Jasper."

I heard Alice's giddy bye, and Jasper's mumbled goodbye.

I laughed and closed the door, they were so cute together. It wasn't until I was in front of his door did the nerves start up again. "Ugh, Edward? Do you think that Tanya would still be here? What will she do if she sees us or finds out about it? Teacher student relationships are promoted in the flyers…" I joked weakly.

"Don't you worry, I will deal with her. I can't promise anything, but I will check out the rule book later. Tonight let's just have a good time at my house." He soothed me as he got his room key out of his pocket.

**What will be in the room? Tanya? Visitors? A wreck? Suggestions? Comments? Critisism? I love it all so leave me it in reviews. THIRTY REVIEWS? IS IT POSSIBLE? YOU TELL ME!**

**Also before I go… NOBAMA!**


	11. Chapter 11 redoing

**Author Note: You guys this is so delayed. You know that virus I was talking about, well it got into our memory and it crashed our computer now it is finally fixed and I am so sorry you guys have no idea. Thank you guys for being patient and this is an update. :) Merry Christmas!!!! :)**

**Chapter Eleven!**

Edward continued his calming words as he got the card key out of his pocket. I tried to keep my breathing in check as I watched in slow motion. He gracefully slid the key into its slot, and withdrew it. The small light turned from red to green, and his hand started reaching for the doorknob. With a flick of the wrist the door was opened.

There was my worst nightmare.

Tanya herself was sitting in an armchair and was completely relaxed as if she had every right in the world to be there.

Edward slid his hand and intertwined his fingers with my own.

Tanya smirked "I figured as much,"

I was confused. When I looked up at Edward his face showed just as much confusion as mine.

"I knew that when you broke up with me you would go running to Bella." She growled my name sounding like it was acid she was choking on. "The way you watched her as she danced. Your face held a look of adoration. It was sick to look at."

Edward pulled me into his side. And Tanya kept on.

"You know Edward; I always thought that we would be together forever. We could have a huge wedding with all our friends and family. Have a little house on the beach a few kids. You know the works." She still wore the lunatic smirk as she continued. "If I thought and dreamed about that for months do you think that I would let you and her run away with my happily ever after without a fight."

I knew that answer no she wouldn't and she would be leaving my peace in pieces.

"Edward you honestly can't believe that you and Bella are all fine and dandy with the rules. When you read the rule book guess what the first rule is."

"No student teacher relationships." I said quietly.

"See Edward. Bella read the rules…"

"Tanya. Please. Leave." His voice was strained, but still the most beautiful sound in my world.

"This is just a little warming Edward. You know I will be telling the owners, and I am pretty sure that you two will be the first ever expelled from this great little camp."

I was on the verge of tears, but I wasn't about to give her the satisfaction. I wouldn't let her know that she was getting to me. I buried my face in his chest and let out a silent sob. With my dignity intact I cried. It was quiet and I wasn't shaking Tanya would not know how badly she was getting to me.

"Tanya. I said leave." The demand was eerily calm.

She did as she was told. I heard the springs creak from her weight and her heels click across the floor the last sound I heard was her slamming the door. When I was sure she was gone I let out a pathetic sob. I cried loud and I shook and wobbled. Edward gently guided me to the couch he sat me down, I continued crying. He held me in his arms, and crushed me into his chest. After I had cried so much tears didn't fall I realized I was making a fool out of myself.

I calmed myself down.

I looked up at Edward and smiled a pathetic heartbroken smile. I then looked down at his tearstained shirt and felt like reclaiming my spot there and crying till I didn't feel—until I was numb.

Unfortunately I was Bella and I refused to look like a crybaby in front of my boyfriend. "Edward. I am so sorry about that little emotional blowup."

"Bella, it's more than okay. If I wasn't trying to be the strong man I would be wallowing in the floor just like you." He smiled the same heartbroken smile. It was his signature lopsided grin but lacking the charm and swoon factor.

Even though I wasn't sobbing I still wanted the warmth and comfort so I straddled his lap. He buried his face in the crook of my neck and sighed. "I am really sorry though." I repeated.

"It is okay." He said again.

"Edward, what are we going to do?"

"I honestly don't know Bella." His words were tickling my throat.

"I was afraid of that." I sighed.

"Well the rule applied to teacher student relationships, right?"

"Yeah…"

"If I wasn't a teacher it wouldn't matter. Bella I don't have to be a teacher. We could be together a normal student relationship. Bella this is perfect."

"EDWARD CULLEN! You will not do that for me! You are not going to do that you hear me?!"

"Why not Bella?"

"Because I am not worth it."

"Bella, Bella, Bella." He chanted softly his breath warm on my skin. Before I had another conscious thought he lips were on my neck. My breath caught in my throat as his smooth lips kissed and sucked at my skin. They traveled upwards in a slow fashion. When he finally got to chin I pulled his lips to my own. I attacked him. My lips started moving in perfect rhythm with his as my hands traced the smooth plains of his face. I pulled him closer until I could feel every curve of his glorious body. He pulled my closer as our kisses got more involved each time. He took my bottom lip in between his and I groaned a sound coming from out of nowhere. This only encouraged him. His hands traveled down my sides and landed on my waist. They went under my shirt and started tracing patterns on my skin. I pulled away but his lips traveled back to my throat. When I had caught my breath, I pulled his face back to my own and reclaimed his lips. This kiss had an edge of desperation, which was working for me. He pulled away and whispered my name "Bella," he sighed and looked into my eyes.

"You don't have to do that Edward I have a plan."

**There you go give me some reviews. Cause it's all I want for Christmas!!! I gave you fluff and drama I want a little something in return. Twenty reviews maybe? **

**Maggie Sue x3**


	12. Chapter 12 redoing

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I only got seventeen out of the twenty that I wanted. You guys are great. Goodbye!**

**Chapter Twelve!**

Edward looked up at me we were both still breathing hard.

"What do you mean? What's your plan?" He asked confusion covering his gorgeous face. A face that I wouldn't be leaving for a while, well only if this plan worked.

"Tanya and you could date, right?"

"Yes there is nothing in the rules that says instructors can't date."

"Well what if I was an instructor? How did you become one?"

"Now that you mention it we could use a new jazz teacher… Angie could move to tap. That would put Jennifer out of her job, but she owns her own studio down in the south…"

"Well first I need to know how to get in."

"You have to fill out this application. Then you have to send in a video of yourself. After that all you need is a letter of recommendation from one of the teacher. A letter that I would write for you. Bella this could work!" Edward smiled.

"Maybe. If Tanya gets to them before I become an instructor we could still be in trouble."

"So we should get started right away. I think that Emmett has the forums from back when Rosalie wanted to be the ballet teacher, but when she found out that she would have to deal with Tanya she wasn't as excited…"He chuckled. "Let me call him."

Edward lifted me from his lap and put me on the sofa while he looked for his phone. When he finally found it he smiled and punched in the numbers.

"Hey Emmett. Do you still have those application forms that Rosalie was going to fill out a couple months back?"

"You do?"

"Great! Will you drop them off at the lobby I will be right down to pick them up? Thank you so much Emmett."

"Bye." He closed his phone and put it back on the table. "I will be right back."

"Bye."

He walked to the door and through 'bye' back over his shoulder with that the door closed.

This was going to work. I could almost see it. I would have to make up a routine by the end of the summer for "Save the Last Dance" and I would also have to learn an instructor routine that the instructors did every year. Edward and I would be together and this would work, I could feel it. This was going to be great. I don't think that this was the last time Tanya was going to hurt me or Edward. She would get over it sometime right? No truth is she wouldn't and it would hurt worse each time, but I wouldn't let her have him back. Edward Cullen was mine. I couldn't have been happier.

Five minutes later Edward walked back into the room. Holding a hefty stack of papers. I gulped. "That's what I have to fill out?"

'I had to fill them out too. It looks bad but most of it is contracts. The biggest part is the rule book; I didn't read half of it…"

I laughed and asked. "Where's a pen?"

He handed me one, and so the torture began.

After about an hour and about fifty signatures I was finished. "Edward I am DONE!"

"Good I just finished your recommendation letter."

"Now what?"

"We have to make that video. Where can we?"

"We can go to the upstairs area of the studio. It is beautiful, and roomy."

"The area that the use for private lessons?"

"Yeah Alice and I went up there yesterday."

"It sounds good to me. Want to walk there now?"

"Let's go. Let me change first though they might want me to be in a leotard and tights."

I grabbed me small bag and asked. "Where's your room?"

"Down the hall first door on the left."

I followed his instructions and the lead me to a simple and beautiful room. There was a king sized bed, a couch, and a T.V. The room was great. It was so simple with and off-white and beige theme. I guess it would look a little plain it was a hotel after all. His room wasn't like ours though…

I changed quickly and was out with my hair in a ponytail. As I walked out his jaw dropped. "And I though you looked good before…"

I smiled.

"You look even better in dancing clothes. That sounds a little weird, but God Bella." He groaned.

"I will keep that in mind." I smirked.

"Bella you are way too tempting." He crossed the room in three huge strides.

Before I could come up with a witty remark his lips were on mine. I kissed him back without a second thought this kiss was even better. This time it didn't have the taste of desperation. It was sweet and filled with emotion. None of these emotions were back. He pushed me up against the wall. And kissed me throat, and chin. Good God I was in heaven.

This was great just amazing. I pushed him back. "We better get going." I smiled.

"Tease." He muttered.

I laughed and grabbed his hand and started pulling him out the door.

We were walking up the steps leading into the dance room. And Edward got his camera out of his pocket. "What dance should I do?"

"Forgive me love?"

"Do you have the music?"

He did. Gosh this man was perfect.

He put it in the stereo. I took my spot and lost myself in the music. My motions were flowing and graceful. I put my anger and frustration into the dance. My turns were great, and even though I hadn't stretched I knew my flexibility was evident. My knees never bent. I danced. This was my outlet. Whatever, I was feeling I could go and dance it off. It was my solution to every problem. Dancing was my everything. I don't know what I would do without it. I danced until I didn't have to think about the moves. They came and they flowed. The world faded around me. I was alone and dancing.

I finally came back into reality when I hit the final pose. The music stopped and I looked around. Edward had the camera down.

"You are going to make it. After that I know you are going to make it. Bella that was beautiful." He took the small tape out of the slot. He placed it in his pocket.

"Thanks," I was still a little bit breathless.

He walked over and placed a small chaste kiss on my lips. "Beautiful." He said against my lips. Then he kissed me for real. My head was spinning, this wonderful guy was mine. That was my last thought before they no longer came. I was wrapped in the moment. I was lost, and I don't think I want directions on how to get out either.

We had everything done. I smiled as I looked at the mountain of paperwork and the small tape on top of it all. This was perfect.

"The owners were on the top floor. Do you want to take it over there now?"

"Sooner is better than later." I sighed.

I heaved myself off the couch once again. Edward did the same and we started walking to the elevators. We were one floor away from the top so the elevator ride wasn't that long. We were walking down the hallway when I heard the worst sound in my world.

It was Tanya's voice nasally and high-pitched as she talked to the owners. "So you see you said it yourself student teacher relationships are not allowed. They are breaking the rules."

My heart dropped and the heaven that I was in pushed me back through the clouds. I was falling to the ground. Where I shattered. I felt the tears stinging my eyes. She wasn't going to quit was she?

**I know you hate me right now and I can't say that I blame you but I figured out how to do a page break! Aren't you happy? New chapter will be up soon. You're welcome and merry Christmas once again! Even though it's late. Summer love will be having some updates later so keep your eyes open. :) **


	13. Chapter 13 redoing

**Look you guys its another frequent update! Whoa, I am proud of myself. Hahaha you know how I do I want reviews a plenty.**

**SUMMER LOVE IS UPDATED CHECK IT OUT PLEASE!**

**Chapter Thirteen,**

Tanya continued her rant, as I crumbled into Edward's side. He held me as I let it all out. I cried because I was so close to my perfect ending , I cied because I knew that Tanya would never stop, I cried because I was going to be expelled from summer camp, I cried because I was losing my dreams, and most importantly I cried because all of this meant losing Edward.

New Bella, a name I hadn't heard in a while. I hadn't heard of her because I had settled into Old Bella. Why? I didn't know maybe it was because, Edward was mine. He didn't need me to be the New Bella. He liked the old one just fine. Even though I was only new Bella for two days she was still a part of me. She sat in the corner and was still waiting to come out and play.

New Bella wasn't to found of Tanya stepping all over her. New Bella was silently fuming in the corners of my brain. She didn't like that Tanya was taking away her happily ever after again. She was mad that Tanya had gotten to me in the first place. She was mad, and she wanted out.

I let her out. I let her march right up to that door and knock loud and clear. I let her dry my tears and put on a poker face. I let New Bella take control.

New Bella smirked when the door opened and she was elated to see that it was Tanya who opened it. She pushed the door farther open and let herself in. She brushed past Tanya and made her way into the living room. New Bella barely noticed that Edward was following her quietly.

New Bella smiled when she saw that the owners were sitting on a couch they looked surprised to see her, but new Bella wasn't thrown off track. New Bella handed them everything. The application, the video, and the note of recommendation.

"Hello," New Bella said. She was being strict and business-like. She was getting straight to the point and was going to laugh when Tanya saw this perfectly good plan.

"Hello, Isabella. What is the reason for your unexpected visit?" The woman who appeared to be in her mid thirties said. As she briefly looked at the items New Bella had placed in her hand.

"Please call me Bella…" New Bella trailed off.

"Jamie," The woman said.

"Arnold," The man added on.

"Jamie, Arnold I am here because I would like to defend myself. I would also like to ask you a great big favor." New Bella said confidently.

"Continue please." Arnold said.

Jamie was petit she had apparently been a dancer before. Her hair was long and black her face had shown that she had seen her fair share of bad things. She had aged well. She was still beautiful. Arnold was handsome; he had apparently been a dancer as well. He had brown short hair and high cheekbones. He appeared to be older than the woman, but still not middle-aged. They sat there holding hands and New Bella couldn't help but smile. They were married. She took note of the ring on both their left hands.

"I have been a dancer for most of my life. It is an outlet. It is basically my everything. I was so excited when I got a letter of invitation. I came up here and the last thing I expected was to find a boy friend. I expected to take classes and become a better dancer. I didn't expect to fall for one of the instructors. I also didn't expect to make new friends. I was prepared for hard and long classes. Which is what I got no less, but I also found other great things here. This camp is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I honestly don't want to leave it. Dancing is a passion, when I'm angry, mad, frustrated, or depressed. I know I can dance it off. I get lost in the music. I am prepared to do anything to stay here. That is why I want to apply to be a teacher." She finished.

"What you have in your hands is my application, video, and letter of recommendation." New Bella smiled. "I love this camp and I really like Edward. I want to stay, and I am willing to teach anything. I would really like to teach jazz. Edward said that Jennifer has a studio down south. She could go back home and I would love to take her place. Please, would you at least consider it." New Bella finished.

Arnold and Jamie exchanged a glance. "Why?" Jamie asked.

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to be a teacher?"

"So I can continue to stay here, and it would kill me to leave my friends and more importantly Edward." New Bella answered honestly.

"Do you think that you would be a good teacher?"

"Yes, honestly I do. My teachers growing up were great. Jazz is one of my favorites. I choreograph dances in my bedroom all the time. I really think I would."

"Bella," Arnold said.

"Yes sir."

"You're hired."

**Short, but part two will be posted after I get some nice reviews. Thank you and twenty reviews and new chapter will be up. :) **


	14. Chapter 14 redoing

**300 reviews! Oh my god! You guys are great I love you all so so much that I am posting the second part a day earlier than I was going to! Aren't you excited? This one is longer. I love New Bella. She is great! Hahaha be on the lookout for a new chapter of Summer Love? because it is coming and coming quick. **

**Chapter fifteen. **

**Ballerina Toes!**

New Bella was ecstatic. She couldn't believe it.

"Really?" She asked barley containing her excitement.

"Yes," Arnold smiled right back.

"You don't know I could be terrible. You haven't watched the video. You haven't looked over anything." She was being sensible Old Bella approved.

"The way you looked the whole time the conviction in your eyes when you talked you passed the ultimate test. You are either insane or love the sport." Jamie smiled as she explained. "You will be a great addition to the team."

"Thank you so much" New Bella sighed. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

I turned around for the first time and realized that Edward was in fact here, and Tanya was still here as well. I ran and jumped him literally. I jumped into his arms and he caught me with practiced grace. "We win love." he whispered into my ear.

I hugged him tighter and laughed in victory. Tanya eat it! New Bella screamed in her head.

As I held him the two parts of me came together. New Bella and Old Bella meet in the middle, and I became Normal Bella. This character I would never get tired of. This character was me, and I couldn't be happier.

Allow me to introduce myself. Formally of course, I am Bella Swan, and I am head over heels for the man of my dreams. I have the best friends any girl could ever ask for. I am an instructor at this wonderful camp. I am here, and happier than ever.

"Tanya," Arnold said in a stern voice.

"Yes," I could hear the tears in her voice.

"You are angry and everything you said was out of anger. You don't mean it. I would like it if you would go to your room and sleep all this off. After you think about it, you will hopefully see the error of your ways. Please leave." He said his tone growing softer as it came to a close.

"Yes sir" She mumbled and left.

"Thank you again." Edward sighed as he hugged me again.

"You're welcome just see to it that this doesn't happen again."

With that Edward carried me away. We didn't get that far he pushed us against a wall and kissed me. Hard and on the mouth, I sighed and he ate it up. He pushed me harder against the pull and my legs locked around his waist. His hands were all over me, and I was lost in him all over again. He sucked on my lips and began littering kisses all over my neck and collar bone. Yeah I won't have to leave this for a while, I thought with glee. That was my last thought before I was too consumed with his touch to have more.

Edward and I sat in his room, alone and bored. Edward and I were blissfully happy. We were both on cloud nine. I wasn't going to have to leave, and I was going to start teaching next week. I was excited to say the least. We were lying on his bed, with my head on his chest listening to the calm and steady heartbeats and the rises and falls of his breath. His arms were around me, and mine were around him. We both were still celebrating a victory over Tanya.

Although I felt bad for her, I mean she was still a person. She had lost someone she thought she loved. She was beautiful, and she would find a man. And I had an idea on who to set her up with…

"Edward," I murmured lazily.

"Yes," He answered playing with a strand of my hair.

"What do you think will happen when I start teaching?"

"Some student will fall for you, and try to whisk you away from me." He teased.

"You have me Edward. I don't see that changing for a long time." I smiled and kissed the place over his heart.

"I don't either," I could hear the smile and the honesty in his voice.

I buried myself deeper in his chest. This was heaven lying in perfect peace with the man you love.

What? I didn't love Edward? Did I? No I liked him; it was too soon to love someone. We've been together for what twelve hours. What did it even mean to love someone? It meant you took the person for who they were, you accepted their quirky habits, and loved their company more than anyone else. It meant you felt the happiest with that person. It meant a lot of things. Did I really love Edward Cullen?

The logical side of my brain said. "No of course you don't you just meet him. You can't do it that quickly."

The mostly New Bella part of my brain said. "Yes, you do. You are happiest with him. You can't live without him; you just went in front of the owners of the camp and begged them to make you an instructor. Why? To be with him. You love him."

I didn't.

Did I?

"What time is it?" I asked as my thoughts rummaged around in my head.

"Three in the morning. Bella, go to bed." He chuckled and kissed my head.

"Yes sir," I teased.

"That's what I like to hear." He joked right back.

"Nighty Night, Edward." I whispered as he turned off the lamp.

"Good night, Bella." He whispered.

Then he started to hum, a beautiful buzzing in my ear. Although I was still restless and question continued to replay in my head, I fell asleep. The last thing I heard before I lost all consciousness was Edwards soft humming and whispering 'I think I love you.'

When I woke up the next morning in the arms of my own personal Greek God I rewind last night's events in my head. Everything was great till I got to the end. Did Edward really say that? No he couldn't have. I was so tired I was delusional; it was just something my subconscious really wanted. Right?

Did I really want that? Yes sadly I really did. I looked up at Edward's face.

He was so peaceful when he slept, his smile was evident, as was his high cheekbones, and the serene look his face held was the best. For once he didn't look mad, sad, or normal. He looked perfectly in peace. This was Edward. The man I could possibly be in love with. The man I might want for myself.

In love or not was a fine line to walk. Thankfully with my ballerina toes I could walk it and keep Edward close to me side the whole time.

**Please tell me I didn't ruin the whole thing with the falling in love way to fast thing? If I did please tell me. Because I am willing to delete this if it isn't as good as the other ones. **

**I AM SCARED TO DEATH THAT I JUST RUINED THE STORY WITH THE TOUCHY SUBJECT OF LOVE. I REALLY THINK I DID. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME IF I DID! :)**


	15. Chapter 15 redoing

**Authors note: yeah this isn't as quick as others but it's still a chapter. And I am sorry that it is a little on the shorter side. But I am bringing in some drama after this…might as well get some fluff in there. :) **

**Okay in the last chapter. NO THEY DID NOT DO THE DEED! They slept in the same room….sick minds. Just kidding…. :)**

**Chapter Sixteen.**

I took one last look at his face before deciding that it was time to get up. Did we have class today? I decided that I would call up to the owners. Maybe Arnold would excuse them since it was pointless for me to go and wear myself out before teaching. Yeah that was a bunch of bull, but a few days off wouldn't hurt.

I called the number for their room. And Arnold answered.

"Hello?" He sounded like he had just woken up. I check the time. Well it was ten in the morning after all….but we were up till about three so this was understandable.

"Hey Arnold. It's Bella. I am so sorry, you had a long night…I can call back later." I said sheepishly.

"No Bella, dear, its fine. I had to wake up anyway."

"Okay…I still think you deserve a few more hours of sleep."

"Bella. You called for a reason please continue."

"Well, sir. I was thinking that Edward and I both could use a few days off. Since I will be a teacher after all, do you think that it might be possible for us to just take a few days off until I start which will be…" I rambled on like I normally did when I was nervous.

"You will start next week, and I don't see anything wrong with no classes until then. You both could use a break." He reassured and answered every question I had calmly. I loved Arnold he was a sensible man. I smiled to myself.

"Thank you so much sir." I said, with that stupid grin apparent in my voice.

"You are welcome. Now go back to sleep Bella." He hung up.

With my smile still intact I walked into the kitchen. I looked through the cabinets and started humming to myself. Soon enough my hum had an amazing rhythm. I started to move my hips to the beat, as I continued to rummage around in the kitchen. 'Where were those dern pop-tarts?' I thought to myself as I continued to sway my hips to my own beat.

Soon I added arms, and soon my feet started moving on their own accord. I was dancing in the middle of Edward's kitchen. Still looking for those stupid pop-tarts, when I heard a gasp.

The gasp came from Edward's mouth. Yeah he was watching me free style it in his kitchen…well this was embarrassing I thought as the blood rushed up to my cheeks.

He smiled, and crossed the kitchen. "That was…amazing, boo." He whispered before his lips came down on mine. It was a sweet chaste kiss. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Nah, I think that was embarrassing." I laughed.

"No the blush was the cherry on top. It was for to adorable." He kissed my rosy cheeks.

"Nice to know, I am adorable. Dontcha think I am a little bit too old to be called that….?"

"Well, honestly. It was entirely too sexy. The way your hips moved…" He groaned.

I laughed and unwound myself from his body…"Where are your pop-tarts?" I asked all too innocently.

"Tease!" He accused. Then he walked past me and grabbed the box that was conveniently located in plain sight on top of the refrigerator. "Here you go." He handed me the box.

"Thank you baby." I smiled and opened the small package of frosted goodness. Screw the toaster; I wanted my pop tarts now! I am not waiting! I ate them without interference of the stupid toaster.

He smiled. "How long have you been looking for them?"

"Well, like ten minutes, then I started dancing….then you came in. Just a series of unfortunate events if you ask me."

"You are not very patient are you?"

"Not really. I want what I want, and when I want it. Oh that sounds a little rude doesn't it? Yeah, it does. Sorry I didn't really mean it like that. I meant I can wait, but I really don't like too. That sounds better…"

"Are you okay Bella?"

"No, I am as high as cloud nine right now…." I laughed at my own lame joke… "I have some good news by the way…"

"And what would that good news be?" He asked, and took a seat on the sofa. I followed his lead and sat beside him.

"I called Arnold while you were sleeping. He said that we could take the week before I start—which will be Monday next week—to do absolutely nothing. Isn't that amazing?" I smiled, and then shoved some more tart into my mouth.

"Yes it is." He kissed my crumb covered mouth. I giggled.

"Edward stop. I am eating."

"You taste like cherries." He smiled pecked my lips and then pulled back.

"Thanks…" I said sarcastically.

"Anytime boo…"

"Boo?"

"Yeah boo…"

"Wow….Eddie….Wow"

"Eddie?"

"Yeah Eddie…"

"Okay I won't call you boo if you won't call me Eddie."

"Okay Eddie." I smiled. "Sorry last time."

"Okay boo." He mocked me.

"So what's on the agenda for today?"

"I was thinking class…so I have no idea. What would you like to do?"

"Can we see a movie?"

"Of course, love."

"Thank you Eddie."

"Anytime boo." He smiled and got off the sofa. "I am going to go get ready. I'll be done soon. Then the shower is all yours."

With that he left the room, and left me alone to my thoughts.

No I was not alone with my thoughts. I wasn't going to be left alone with my thoughts. Why? Because I over analyze things. I don't want to over analyze the love thing again. Why? Because it could possibly end with an answer that I really didn't want…but what answer was that.

'Stop it right there!' I mentally scolded myself.

And I did.

What could possibly get my mind off of this?

Ohhh I know.

I am going to watch some television. Nice mind numbing television…

That was my last thought before my attention was fully directed at the television. Sad that the inanimate TV. Had this effect on me. I shoved a little bit more pop-tart in my mouth.

Before I knew it Edward was calling for me. "Bella, showers free! I left some hot water!"

I laughed and turned off the TV. And threw away the empty bag of pop tarts…wait when I finished those. Ah, who cares?

"Okay!" I hollered and made my way to the bedroom.

When I opened the door I screamed. Yes screamed like a little girl. I slammed the door shut again. That did not just happen…. I cannot believe that happened.

**Wonder what happened. Twenty reviews and you shall know. :)**

**SUMMER LOVE NEW CHAPTER COMING SOON I SWEAR!**

**HEY I HAVE A NEW IDEA FOR A STORY! AND THAT WILL BE POSTED. LATER ON TONIGHT OR EARLY TOMORROW MORNING! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!!!!!!!!!! THANKS….**


	16. Chapter 16 redoing

**Author noteee: and I thank you for being patient. I meant for this to be up quite some time ago. And you have no idea how sorry I am, but it's better late then never. Right?**

_Greek God and Queue the Swoon._

Edward naked from behind was a glorious sight, one that continued playing itself over and over and over and over and over and over again in my mind. Dancers had great bodies bodybuilders just can't compare…Nice should muscles leading down a rippled back which in turn lead to a nice and firm buttox, from there you had a very muscular thigh and a lump where a calf should be.

Yeah I know what you are thinking….If it was so great then why in the world did I scream? Well, it caught me completely off guard, and the normal girl response to a Greek God was a high pitched fan girl shriek. And boy that's what he got.

I was currently sitting in the floor beside the bedroom. After the whole incident I just kinda shrunk down the wall, and ended up here. This had to be the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me, and trust me my friend that level of embarrassment is very hard to achieve. But this sure did do it.

If only I had held back the shriek for another ten minutes. Then I might have something to fantasize about.

"Bella stop it!" I mentally scolded myself.

Gah, I always had to rain on my own parade didn't I?

Edward's footsteps had been littering my internal debate for the past five minutes; they were a constant thump, thump in the background. He was probably searching for some clothes, and wondering what in the world my problem was.

What in the world would be my explanation? I don't think that he needs to know I saw him, but I suck at lying. Man, this was gonna be hard.

I could tell him that I fell, or something?

I mean I am always doing that.

Yeahhh, Bella Swan is going to lie herself out of this, and a round of applause went off in my head.

This is going to go down in them history books.

Ha! That was said in my head with a southern twang.

I have got to stop talking to myself……

**Edward's point of view (woot woot!)**

What has Bella done this time. I was still trying to find matching clothes and you wouldn't believe how hard it was, especially when your mind is going in about ten different directions.

What had happened to Bella?

Love, too soon?

Dance in general…

Where was I going after this?

College with Bella?

Man, I had some serious issues.

I had to get them sorted out and fast. How?

It was impossible with Bella here, but I don't think I can stay sane if I wasn't with her.

That's the problem!

Yeah, it was.

Bella and I had some things to talk about, I had to get my head straight, and better sooner then later.

THERE IS THAT SHIRT!

I found it!!!

I slid it over my head, and made my way to the door I pulled it open and Bella was somewhere in her own world.

She was beautiful no doubt. Breathtaking, most definitely a piece of work. I knew nothing about her, and I wanted to, that had to come before anything else.

Why did I come out here again?

Oh yeah that's right…. "Bella! Why in the world did you scream?!?" oh that came out a tad bit loud…

She look startled, but she soon recovered. "I fell, and I caught myself. It just scared me…Sorry for the worry." She looked very sheepish.

"It's okay, just don't do it again…" I smiled the crooked grin she seemed to love so much. "Well, the shower is free."

"Thanks let me go get my bag." She offered me her hand asked for help to get up I hoisted her up and she began walking towards the den.

I watched her walk away and decided that I might as well do something useful. My room could use some cleaning….

I hear the water start running, and I began to clean the room methodically. This didn't take thought, and that's what I loved about it. Cleaning had never bother me as a child momma always said…..Esme! She was the perfect person to call right now, I know that she would be able to help me.

I put the clothes back into the closet, and then I started to make my way towards the phone.

She was on speed dial.

I loved my mother. She was always there for me, **(hahaha I made Edward sound like some prick….bahahahah. :) **after a few rings she picked up.

"Edward!" She was always happy to hear from me….

"Mom, I need a favor."

"Of course, anything."

I told her everything, everything that I felt about Bella, everything that I was thinking about. I told her about what happened with Tanya. I sat there for about thirty mintues and just talked, I told her what was on my mind.

She sat there and listened. She encouraged me to spit it out when needed. Bella was drying her hair and I knew that I wouldn't have much more time.

"Mom what do I do?"

"Edward I don't know what to tell you…"

"Bella is about to be here, and I don't have much time to talk."

"Call me later when you can, and come home soon, we miss you hunny!"

That last statement didn't mean anything, I mean she always said it but that might be what I needed I had to see momma and talk to her.

Sooner was always better then later right?

So I might just need a vacation instead of spending the week we had off with Bella, I might have to spend it in Washington and getting my head straight.

As Bella walked into the room shower fresh and hair straight I knew that I was about to drop a huge bomb on her.

It was going to suck, and how was I going to tell her.

I had no clue….

**soo whatcha think? I am getting back into the habbit of writing so I am sorry if it is that bad. I don't mean for it to be. I think that it was a huge twist….sooo ughh, yeah review for me please? :)**

**you have no idea how amazing ya'll are. **

**--maggie sue x3**


	17. Chapter 17 redoing

Awkward silences....I won't lie, I normally have fun with them. I love making people feel awkward, they make the oddest faces when they are. They sit in such a...nervous pose, hands are clenched, knuckles

locked and white. They change characters.

I loved watching these situations. It's as if we all have multiple personality disorder, it's quite entertaining. Like I said I won't lie. I love analyzing people...

This awkward silence however, would most definitely be the death of me. Edward Cullen sat in a rigid position, backbone straight, hands locked tight around each other. Like a statue, but his chest continued

rising and falling.

We were sitting in one of the hundreds of taxis in New York.

The last time Edward talked was when he told the cabbie where to go.

Needless to say, I was scared. Edward didn't act like this...ever.

I didn't want to break the silence...but he apparently wasn't.

"Edward?" My voice actually cracked, I hadn't used it since this morning. I cleared my throat when he didn't answer....one...two...three...still no answer...."Edward, what's the matter?"

One...two....three...four...five....six....seven...eight...nine...ten...still now answer!

"Are you going to answer?"

Eyes still forward never looking my direction. He showed no sign of hearing me.

"Excuse me sir?" I finally asked the cabbie.

"Yes ma'am?" His voice thick with a Northern accent.

"Let me out here please." I sighed, as he pulled over. I stepped out, and began walking back.

I was stupid. This was ridiculous, the hotel is like four friggin' miles away. The buzz of the city...honking horns, sirens, angry shouts, and a thousand different conversations being shouted through cell phones.

New York, my dream has just gotten the best of me. Edward didn't even care.

"Bella!" Edward shouted.

I turned slowly. He pushed his way through the throng of people. I stayed still as i got pushed and shoved by what felt like thousands of pairs of hands.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into an ally.

"What?!" I was more then frustrated at him.

"I don't know how to put it." He said simply.

"Oh really. Then I won't waste my time. I'll keep walking." I snapped. And attempted to leave the ally.

"No! Stop it." He pushed me against the cement wall. "Bella, I think we need a small break. This week." He looked me dead in the eye.

Stupid tear ducts. Stupid, stupid. I'm not weak. I won't.

"What does that mean?" I said keeping the tears out of my voice, and keeping them from running down my face.

"I'm going home. Just for this week, and I don't want you to come with me." His eyes searched my face.

I hoped that he didn't find anything.

"W-w-w-hy?" I stuttered, like an idiot.

"I just need a break from the camp, just for a week. This is nothing permanent. I couldn't leave you for long. I just realized that I haven't seen them in ages." He explained quickly.

"Go."

"What?"

"Go see them! I won't make you stay here with me. Go."

"Don't be angry." He sighed.

"I'm not."

"Bella..."

"Go...pack." I shrugged out of his hold, and started walking hoping that I disappeared into the millions.

--------------------------------------

REVIEW!(:

IF YOU'RE NICE AND GIVE ME TEN I'll POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!

IT'S ALREADY SAVED FOO'!

Press the buttonnnnn(: 


	18. Dance Camp Make Over Read First!

I realized today that I really hate the way I used to write. I mean if I was a review-er I would hate this story, and would practially tell the owner off. I'm in the process of redoing all of the chapters up till now.

It's practically a new story. I deleted the stupid author notes that I was childish enough to write...Now it's better and longer.

I'm trying to make all the chapters at least 1,000 words long...(:

On every chapter that has an actual title (Ah, Sweet Starbucks, Pick Up Lines) it's been redone. Every one that says Chapter __ redoing...I'm redoing. Simple enough?

This is just a notice, I won't even call it an author note. Read chapters one and two, it's all that's been updated so far...I think they're better, but that's just me.

Let's call it Dance Camp Make Over.(:

--Maggie Sue,

(This chapter will be deleted when makeover is compete.)


	19. Second Notice,

**Second Noticeeee(:**

Okay, so chapters three & four have been....re-done. I'm leaving another notice on request in a review.

This might be the last update/redo I have time for. I'm leaving for the beach Friday. So I don't know if I'll be able to do five yet. I'm working on it though don't worry.  
I'll be back around the Saturday following. I'll start updating/redoing by then,(:

I'm sorry it's taking so long, but it is summer and I do have a life.

Thanks for reading, you guys really are the best. No joke.

Thank you for beng paitent while I redo it. I know it's mostly for myself. I hated this story, haha.

I love you!

_--Maggie Sue,(:_


End file.
